


Эйлен Суфайн

by cherik_and_fassavoy, elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, криминальная мелодрама, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет, этот домик будет его, Джеймса. Не будь он Макэвоем с берегов Лох-Мари. Его и ничьим больше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эйлен Суфайн

**Author's Note:**

> Автор посмотрел фильм «Мад» и заверте...
> 
> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Гора Слиох на рассвете цветом мало отличается от вересковых пустошей в августе — лилово-розовая, сиреневая дымка оседает на песчанике, греется на солнце. Слиох отражается в ровной, хрустально гладкой поверхности Лох-Мари, будто в зеркале. Небо кажется прозрачным и легким, как тонкий газовый платок. 

На закате Слиох кутается в оранжево-охристый шелк, становится похожа на гору золота из сказок. Вода у ее подножия — расплавленная бронза и раскаленное докрасна железо, сияющая амальгама. 

Джеймс думает в такие моменты, что живет в самой красивой глуши на свете. 

Но сейчас солнце едва потягивается на горизонте, и руки его еще не дотянулись до склонов Слиох. Вокруг туман, утро выдалось сырое и зябкое. Джеймс кутается в шарф по самые глаза и тихо шипит, когда замерзшими руками приходится подтолкнуть лодку, чтобы спустить ее на воду. Наверное, днем было бы теплее, но у него не будет времени. Надо вернуться до девяти — отец просил помочь ему с рыбой. 

Джеймс запрыгивает в лодку, заводит старенький чахоточный мотор, и в абсолютной тишине утра старческое кряхтение вперемешку с надрывным кашлем кажется громом небесным, отражается от воды, окрестных холмов и склонов Слиох. Джеймс поудобнее перехватывает окоченевшими пальцами руль и устраивается на корме так, чтобы поменьше брызг летело в лицо. До Эйлен Суфайн плыть с таким мотором долго, и, если еще и промокнуть, можно заболеть. Ноябрь на дворе, уже даже снег выпадал, правда, растаял очень быстро. 

Рыбацкий домик, про который рассказывал Бойд, стоит заброшенным уже лет семь, если не больше. Джеймс помнит, что в его детстве на острове еще кто-то останавливался, но потом, после особенно снежной зимы, домик основательно затопило, и с тех пор им никто не пользовался. Джеймс долго мечтал, как здорово было бы устроить там что-то вроде убежища, этакой берлоги, в которой он сможет уединяться с гитарой и книгами. Не то чтобы дома кто-то особенно мешал ему — отец только добродушно хмыкал что-то про сходство Джеймса с покойной матерью, когда видел сына с очередным увесистым томом в руках. Но отец все равно не до конца понимал, как важно сосредотачиваться на чтении, и что рассказы о рыбе, новых моторах и дребезжащей подвеске их старого грузовичка отвлекают от трудного для восприятия Фолкнера. Поэтому Джеймс прикинул свои силы, возможности и количество упорства, что вложили в него при распределении истинно шотландских качеств, и решил: никому не нужный домик он вполне может оккупировать и, приведя его в божеский вид, проводить там свободное время. 

Брызги от работающего винта все равно летят в лицо, холодный воздух остро впивается в щеки и треплет отросшие волосы, но Джеймс лишь мечтательно улыбается, глядя на выступающий из тумана берег Эйлен Суфайн. Видела бы его сейчас Джейн. Видела бы, как он один управляется с лодкой, как ловко маневрирует, подбираясь к отмели, как не боится холода. Тогда бы она его заметила. Тогда бы она обратила на него внимание.

Джеймс глушит мотор, едва нос лодки касается песка, подхватывает рюкзак и спрыгивает на берег, выпрямляется, прислушивается. О, если около его дома была тишина, то что тогда здесь? В ушах буквально звенит. Никого на много-много-много миль. Даже всякие птицы и зверьки спят. Джеймс шмыгает носом и довольно хмыкает, вытаскивая лодку из воды. Идеально. Осталось вспомнить, как идти к домику. 

На этом острове меньше деревьев, чем на соседнем, и Джеймс довольно долго идет по давно отцветшему, ставшему фиолетово-бурым, почти коричневым, вереску и хрустящей грязно-желтой траве. Ему надо в лесок, что раскинулся буквально в полутора милях от места, где он причалил. Обидно, что пришлось высаживаться так далеко, но там, где было близко до домика, берег просто невозможный — все ноги промочишь, лодку не пристроишь.

Домик виднеется между совсем уже голыми деревьями. Туман почти полностью пропал, впитался в землю, и в чистом холодном воздухе можно разглядеть каждую тоненькую веточку. Джеймс сразу замечает, насколько покосилось строение, видит, что одно окно разбито полностью, а во втором уцелела только форточка. Когда Джеймс дергает заржавевшую ручку, покореженная перепадами температур и влажностью дверь в рассохшемся коробе поддается не сразу, сопротивляется. Но все-таки открывается, хотя Джеймс думает в какой-то момент, что придется лезть как раз через разбитое окно. 

Воздух в доме совсем не затхлый, только плесенью немного тянет. Половицы скрипят, когда Джеймс шагает по ним, а некоторые даже проседают под его весом. Свет, проникающий в большую комнату, видимо, когда-то служившую гостиной, столовой и кухней одновременно, выхватывает сохранившийся в приличном виде дубовый стол, пару колченогих стульев, неузнаваемого цвета старый диван с прорванной обивкой. На стенах, обшитых вагонкой, Джеймс различает темную границу на уровне своего колена. Как много воды пришло в тот год. Джеймс касается пальцами столешницы и с удивлением обнаруживает, что пыли на ней нет. Разве не должно было здесь все покрыться слоем грязи? Взгляд падает на камин у дальней стены. 

Угли. Черт побери, там еще теплящиеся угли.

Джеймс замирает на месте и озирается по сторонам, задержав дыхание. В доме кто-то живет. Теперь кажутся очевидными до этого упущенные детали: маленькая газовая горелка, расчищенное от грязи пространство около камина, починенное кресло, кое-как заделанная дыра в крыше прямо над столом. Джеймс чувствует необъяснимый страх, расползающийся по всему телу, от макушки до пяток замерзших ног. Мало ли, кто решил тут обосноваться. Может, кто-то из их рыбацкого поселения вспомнил о домике раньше него и занялся его обустройством? Мария и Иосиф, это не похоже на обустройство! 

Джеймс косится на приоткрытую дверь во вторую комнатку. Там, кажется, когда-то была спальня. Пальцы начинают мелко подрагивать, а сердце пережимает стальная рука. А что, если за ним все это время наблюдают? Что, если человек, пришедший в этот дом, стоит и смотрит на него? Джеймс поежился, передернулся от этой мысли. Наверное, наблюдатель бы уже выдал себя. Наверное.

— Выходи! — говорит Джеймс как можно громче и увереннее, и голос его, к счастью, не подводит, не дрожит, как у мальчишки. — Я знаю, что ты здесь!

Ответа не следует, в доме стоит все та же сырая тишина. Джеймс смелеет, шагает в сторону приоткрытой двери и резко дергает ручку на себя. Никого. Старая широкая кровать занимает большую часть пространства, окно плотно закрыто и даже стекло абсолютно целое. На постели — кулем свернутое толстое одеяло и добротный спальный мешок. Джеймс тыкает пальцем в сложенный спальник как в бок человека, которого хотят не то разбудить, не то позвать. На ногте остается серо-черный мазок — пепел или уголь. Наверное, человек спит в нем у камина, вот и измазал. Логично. Ночи сейчас ужасно холодные.

Джеймсу даже становится жалко незнакомца, занявшего его домик. Осознание того, что чужак не прячется где-то за дверью или за спинкой стула, приглушило страх, и сочувствие находит себе место в груди Джеймса. Как этот человек еще не получил пневмонию? А может, уже получил? И где он вообще? 

Электронные часы на руке пиликают коротко и тихо, сообщая, что время вышло. Пора домой, иначе отец ему голову снимет. Джеймс хватает с пола рюкзак на бегу, с силой захлопывает тугую входную дверь и бежит к берегу, стараясь как можно аккуратнее перепрыгивать через ручьи, в которых могут быть змеи. Этих ядовитых тварей в округе много, и Джеймсу совсем не хочется попасть в змеиное гнездо на пустынном острове. Таком ли уж пустынном теперь?

На песке у воды Джеймс замечает следы. Четкие следы мужских ботинок, и левый чуть глубже, чем правый. Человек прихрамывает? Джеймс бросается к лодке — следы ведут к ней, — но она даже с места не сдвинута, лежит там, где ее оставили. Следы ведут дальше, вдоль кромки воды, и пропадают, когда начинаются камни. Джеймс забывает о спешке и идет дальше. Его как крюком тянет. 

— Да где же ты? — шепчет Джеймс, пройдя метров двадцать и так и не обнаружив таинственного хромоногого гостя.

— Что говоришь, парень?

Джеймс буквально подпрыгивает и едва не орет, как девчонка, увидевшая мышь. Вопрос звучит из-за спины, и, резко обернувшись, Джеймс видит, наконец, того, кто теперь живет в домике. 

Мужчина высокий, серьезно выше него, что, честно говоря, неудивительно — в Джеймсе всего метр семьдесят, многие смотрят на него сверху вниз. Но этот правда высокий. Лицо худое, черты резкие, кожа обветренная и чуть загорелая. Волосы торчат, словно мужик только что с кровати встал. Глаза внимательные, но при этом какие-то равнодушные. Как он так смотрит, интересно? 

— Ничего не говорю, — выдыхает Джеймс, разглядывая незнакомца. На нем толстый свитер крупной вязки, ношеный, старый, из-за воротника виднеется ворот серой рубашки, и не понятно — она была когда-то белой или такой грязный, какой-то пыльный цвет — ее, так сказать, натуральный. Поверх всего этого — легкое пальто, распахнутое и совсем не по погоде. Джеймсу, на котором толстовка, теплая кофта под ней и еще куртка сверху (это если не считать жаркого шарфа и перчаток без пальцев), даже смотреть на мужчину холодно. Из действительно согревающего на нем только внушительные ботинки. 

— Странно, — мужчина отворачивается, и Джеймс только теперь замечает маленькую катушечную удочку у него в руках, леска которой уходит в воду, — а мне показалось, что говоришь. 

Джеймс понимает, что ему не почудилось — у мужчины действительно заметный ирландский акцент. Далеко же его занесло от родных земель. 

— Ты вообще кто? — Джеймс хмурит брови, сует руки в карманы куртки и выпрямляется, вздергивает подбородок — в первую очередь, чтобы самому себя убедить в полном отсутствии страха. Мужчина бросает на Джеймса скользящий быстрый взгляд, снова возвращается к наблюдению за поплавком:

— Тебе какое дело? 

— Это мой домик, — бросается Джеймс в атаку. Ишь, какой наглый выискался. То, что ему всего восемнадцать, а выглядит он едва ли на шестнадцать, никакого права мужику так с ним разговаривать не дает. 

Мужчина сматывает леску, скребет ногтями заросший ржаво-рыжей щетиной подбородок и проходит мимо Джеймса, будто того и нет вовсе. 

— Хреновый ты хозяин тогда.

Джеймс вспыхивает, разворачивается и идет вслед за проклятым ирландским бомжом (а кто он, если не бомж?), едва поспевая — шаг у мужика в два раза длиннее джеймсова. 

— Это мой дом! — настаивает Джеймс, едва не врезавшись в резко остановившегося и снова забросившего удочку мужчину, — я уже давно его приметил!

Повисает молчание. Мужчина неотрывно следит за водой, медленно крутит ручку катушки длинными, красными от холода пальцами. Джеймс переступает с ноги на ногу от нетерпения, сжимает зубы и раздувает ноздри — давно он так зол не был. 

— Слушай, парень, — мужик вытягивает леску из воды, печально смотрит на пустой крючок и лезет в карман пальто, закуривает, — давай заключим сделку.

— Какую сделку? — Джеймс ушам своим не верит. О чем он вообще говорит, задница оккупантская? 

— Мне надо посидеть здесь какое-то время, — белесый дым срывается с тонких шершавых губ мужика, летит в почти совсем светлое небо, — я жду одного человека. Поэтому давай так. Ты поможешь мне с провиантом, а я не спалю домик, когда буду уходить.

— Пошел ты знаешь куда? — фыркает Джеймс, — придурок чертов.

К лодке Джеймс возвращается почти бегом, то и дело усмехаясь и коротко матерясь — сделку этот оборванец с ним заключить решил. Охренеть можно. Нет, этот домик будет его, Джеймса. Не будь он Макэвоем с берегов Лох-Мари — его и ничьим больше.

***

Естественно, к отцу он опаздывает и прибегает в тот момент, когда багажник под завязку загружен рыбой, а отец сидит на водительском месте и курит в окно.

— Ты где был? — голос у отца ровный, и запыхавшийся Джеймс немного успокаивается — кажется, не сильно злится.

— У Бойда, помогал ему с...

— А мог бы помочь мне, — весомо припечатывает отец, щелчком пальцев отбрасывает окурок на землю и кивает на сиденье рядом с собой, — давай скорее.

Отец, как и все в этом безымянном поселении у воды, рыбак. Этим на жизнь и зарабатывает. Вокруг много маленьких отелей и сдаваемых коттеджей, и их хозяева и постояльцы охотно покупают свежую рыбу. Но конкуренция большая — таких рыбаков, как отец Джеймса, тут еще десять. Потому важно прибыть на место раньше всех и предлагать товар действительно хорошего качества. Пока у них это получалось лучше, чем у большинства. 

Джеймсу даже нравится такая жизнь. Тишина, покой, абсолютная уверенность в завтрашнем дне — он будет точно таким же, как предыдущий, и как тот, что был до него, и как еще сотни до этого. Но Джеймс знает, что всю жизнь он так прожить не сможет — тронется умом. Или сопьется. Или утопится к чертовой матери. Джеймс мечтает на следующий год уехать отсюда в Глазго, в университет. В прошлом году Джеймс закончил школу в Кинлочу с отличием, но остался тут из-за отца. Не смог бросить его одного. В тот год отец сломал руку, и водить грузовичок пришлось ему, Джеймсу. Но он пообещал себе, что на следующий год обязательно уедет. И отца предупредил. Старик согласился.

— Такой же, как мать, — добродушно, но с медвежьей силой потрепал его тогда отец по затылку, — все на месте не сидится. Правильно, правильно, поезжай. Ты умный, тебе тут скучно со мной. 

А на следующий день после этого притащил домой из паба помесь шотландского сеттера с хрен-знает-кем и заявил, икнув:

— Это тебе. Будет Макбет. 

Джеймс до сих пор не мог понять, с чего вдруг отцу пришло в голову назвать это несуразное ушастое существо Макбетом. Наверное, захватил с собой в туалет книжку — они по всему дому разбросаны.

— Так с чем ты там Бойду помогал? — спрашивает отец уже на обратной дороге, когда Джеймс начинает задрёмывать — холод и недосып сказываются. 

— У него сейчас последний год, — прикидывает Джеймс, — с Диккенсом. С «Жизнью и приключениями Николаса Никльби». У него эссе намечается, надо...

— Ой, все, — отец морщится, машет рукой и закуривает, — понял. Лучше бы мне с рыбой помог, чем этому остолопу. Всё одно — экзамены он не сдаст. 

Старая печка плюется и кряхтит, но продолжает дышать жаром, и Джеймс не спорит с отцом насчет Бойда. Во-первых, он только начал отогреваться, и блаженная лень растеклась по телу от макушки до стоп, а во-вторых, отец прав. Бойд тот еще остолоп. Но хороший остолоп. Он же про домик рассказал.

Домик. Домик, в котором засел ирландский бомжара. Джеймс скрипит зубами и поуютнее кутается в куртку. Этот вопрос надо как-то решить. 

***

На следующий день, сразу после рыбы, Джеймс просит отца высадить его у супермаркета. Денег у него накопилось достаточно для гуманитарной помощи. Одноразовой. Ну, или как пойдет. Смотря, что он решит. 

Джеймс скидывает в тележку консервы всех мастей, несколько батонов хлеба, пачку хлопьев для завтрака и пару картонок молока с каким-то рекордным сроком хранения. На кассе, мило улыбнувшись кассирше и справившись о ее здоровье — на десять миль в округе все знакомы, — он прихватывает еще и плитку шоколада. Скорее для себя. 

Лодка в этот раз идет медленнее — пакеты получились увесистые, а мотор за сутки моложе не стал. Джеймс шмыгает носом, ругает себя за то, что не надел шапку, и отплевывается от попадающих в рот волос. Небо высокое и серое, и вода кажется стальной. Погода портится. Вчера вечером отец уснул перед телевизором, и Джеймс, выключая ящик, краем уха услышал прогноз на неделю. Обещали дожди. 

Как же этот мужик там жить собрался? Там в крыше дыры такие, что не то, что дождем зальет — крупная собака пролезет. Джеймс прикидывает, сколько стройматериалов надо на ремонт. Хватит у него денег? Или придется лезть в запас, который он по привычке хранит в мудацкой детской жестяной копилке, разрисованной медвежатами и какими-то не то солнышками, не то желтушными человечками?

Мужика он видит сразу, как вытаскивает лодку на берег в том же месте, что и вчера. Мужик статуей возвышается на одном из больших камней у самой воды, курит, спрятав руки глубоко в карманы пальто — сигарета каким-то магическим образом держится в уголке его рта, будто прилипла к губам самым кончиком белого фильтра. Мужик щурится то ли от дыма, то ли от ветра, смотрит куда-то далеко-далеко. Джеймс, вытаскивая пакеты из лодки на песок, секунду глядит в том же направлении, но — только далекий берег, едва различимые домики, темно-зеленый лес да пепельно-серое небо. И что он там видит?

— Эй, — Джеймс волочет пакеты по песку, потом по сухой промёрзшей траве, — я привез еду. 

Мужик резко оборачивается, и глаза у него хищные, голодные, по цвету мало отличающиеся от воды и неба. Джеймсу даже немного не по себе становится, когда рыжебородый спрыгивает с камня и в два шага оказывается рядом с сумками.

— Уговор, — Джеймс отступает на фут и предупредительно выставляет руку, едва не тыкая ладонью в длинный ровный нос, — сначала уговор.

— Валяй, — голод в серых глазах прячется за зеленым любопытством. 

— Я отдаю тебе это, — Джеймс мыском ботинка толкает накренившийся пакет, — ты рассказываешь мне, какого хрена тут делаешь.

Мужик докуривает, втаптывает окурок в землю и вздыхает глубоко и печально, как большая собака:

— Окей. Договорились.

Джеймс с трудом прячет победоносную улыбку — один ноль в его пользу. Игра должна пойти по его правилам.

— Бери, — Джеймс делает еще шаг назад, и мужик подхватывает все три пакета одной рукой — жилы на запястье натягиваются канатами, напрягаются, — разворачивается и стремительно идет в сторону домика. Джеймс срывается с места вслед за ним, но всё равно отстает, и потому переходит на неуклюжий бег — только так получается успевать за широченными шагами длинных ног. Главное — не наступить на свернувшуюся под ковром листьев змею. 

Дверь в домик мужчина открывает ногой, с силой ударяя коленом в створку. Джеймс крякает от удивления — больно ведь наверняка. Ему бы точно было больно. Но мужик как ни в чем ни бывало проходит в комнату, в которой ничего со вчерашнего утра не изменилось, бухает пакеты на стол и начинает в них копаться.

— О, фасоль! — столько радости в голосе взрослого человека Джеймс не слышал уже очень давно. И уж тем более странно, по мнению Джеймса, так радоваться консервам. С веселым скрежетом открывается крышка жестянки, и мужчина запрокидывает голову, прямо через край баночки высыпая в рот содержимое. Джеймс морщится. Холодная фасоль хрен знает в каком соусе. Мерзость. Но мужику, кажется, нравится, потому что лисья, заросшая рыжей щетиной челюсть активно двигается, острый, готовый вот-вот прорвать кожу кадык подскакивает, и никаких признаков неудовольствия не видно. Джеймс молчит, ожидая, когда трапеза закончится. Стоит отдать должное мужику — он аккуратен и ест с таким аппетитом, что рот невольно наполняется слюной от одного вида. Джеймс облизывается и вспоминает про шоколадку в одном из пакетов. 

— Огромное спасибо, — совершенно искренне говорит мужик, утирая рот тыльной стороной ладони и отставляя пустую банку на стол, — подожди секунду. 

Джеймс ничего сказать или спросить не успевает, как этот чудак скрывается в спальне, начинает там копошиться, чем-то греметь и шуршать. Воспользовавшись моментом, Джеймс находит в пакетах свою «Кэтберри», засовывает в рот почти половину плитки за раз и прикрывает губы ладонью, потому что кусок все-таки слишком большой. Черт, этот бомж консервы без столовых приборов умудрился съесть аккуратнее!

— Деньги, — мужик молниеносно вылетает из-за двери спальни и протягивает несколько купюр. Джеймс прикидывает в уме — тут немного больше, чем он потратил. И вообще, уговора на деньги не было! Он приехал за информацией!

Наверное, все это проносится на его лице, потому как рот забит шоколадом просто непотребно, и говорить не выходит. Мужик кивает:

— И тем не менее, — резко подходит вплотную — Джеймс даже отшатнуться не успевает — и засовывает бумажки в правый карман джеймсовой куртки. Ловко. Наконец справившись с шоколадом, Джеймс сглатывает, вытирает пальцами уголки рта от коричневых сладких капель и вздыхает:

— Окей, как знаешь. Но это не отменяет уговора.

Мужик кивает и, не снимая пальто — в комнате тот еще дубак, — начинает выставлять продукты в один из более или менее уцелевших кухонных шкафчиков. Ну прямо хозяюшка из какой-нибудь рекламы. И все молча. Джеймс нетерпеливо переступает с ноги на ногу, мнет в пальцах свободный уголок упаковки «Кэтберри». Он заговорит или нет?

— Как тебя зовут?

Терпеть уже невозможно. У него время не резиновое, ему домой надо возвращаться. Наблюдать за разгрузкой продуктов — не совсем то, за чем он сюда приехал. Мужик оборачивается, меряет его оценивающим и немного удивленным взглядом от макушки до самых ботинок, словно в первый раз видит. Наверное, его удовлетворяет то, что он видит, потому отворачивается обратно к шкафчику, грохает на полку консервированные персики и неожиданно звонко отвечает:

— Майкл. 

— А меня Джеймс, — в этот раз он откусывает от плитки значительно меньше, потому выходит и жевать, и говорить. Мужик — Майкл! — заканчивает свои копошения и комкает пакеты в больших длиннопалых ладонях. 

— Ты местный? 

Джеймс фыркает и едва не в голос смеется:

— Нет, я из Лондона сюда каждый день мотаюсь. На тебя полюбоваться. 

— Я так и понял, — Майкл не то поддерживает шутку, не то полный дебил, — и как там в Лондоне?

— С тех пор, как старуха Тэтчер с поста ушла, солнце светит на пару часов в год больше, — Джеймс уже не смеется, старается быть как можно серьезнее, но его наверняка выдают глаза — когда он шутит, сразу видно. И в глазах Майкла он видит такие же искорки смеха, как однажды заметил у себя, когда в зеркало смотрел.

— То есть, ты знаешь всех, кто здесь живет? — Майкл, все еще улыбаясь одним только взглядом, зябко поводит плечами и шмыгает носом. Джеймсу снова становится холодно от мысли, как он тут спит. Даже с камином. Даже в спальнике. 

— Ну да, — Джеймс осторожно подносит к губам последний кусок, но останавливается. Неприлично оно — сожрать все одному. И он протягивает шоколад Майклу. Брови того ползут вверх, и он мотает головой. Джеймс пожимает плечами — его дело предложить. 

— Значит, ты заметишь, если в окрестностях появится кто-то новый? 

Джеймсу это все начинает напоминать допрос. Изначально задумывалось, что Майкл будет отвечать на вопросы, а выходит наоборот. Нарочито медленно доев, наконец, шоколад, Джеймс сует руки в карманы и пристально смотрит на странного мужика. Самое время перехватить инициативу.

— Даже если и так, то тебе с этого что? — Джеймс доволен тем, как это звучит. Прямо как в гангстерских боевиках или полицейских триллерах. А вот Майклу, кажется, наплевать, на что это похоже.

— Я жду девушку. Она приедет сюда, — в его глазах загорается теплый желтый огонек, взгляд перестает фокусироваться на Джеймсе, да и вообще на окружающих предметах. Снова, как на берегу, Майкл смотрит куда-то далеко, сквозь стены. — Или уже приехала.

Голос Майкла становится ниже, чуть более хриплым, и Джеймс замирает, зачарованный. Он до этого только в книгах читал, как меняется голос у человека, когда он говорит о любимом, и, честно говоря, слабо в это верил. Нет, у него самого начинает биться сердце чаще, когда он думает о Джейн, даже дыхание иногда перехватывает, когда он видит ее. Но вот чтобы голос менялся...

— Какая она? — спрашивает Джеймс. И, если какие-то сомнения в том, что Майкл влюблен в эту девушку, были до этого момента, то сейчас они пропадают. Сухие тонкие губы Майкла растягиваются в мягкую улыбку, и она странно смотрится на суровом, заросшем щетиной, обветренном лице. Эта улыбка напивается светом глаз, в которых что-то совершенно мальчишеское, мечтательное, ласковое. Джеймс смотрит с восторгом, Джеймс потрясен. 

— Она красивая, — говорит Майкл, — у нее тонкая шея и темные волосы. Ноги от ушей. Она невероятная.

Джеймс слушает, приоткрыв рот, и почему-то воображение рисует ему Джейн, только повзрослевшую лет на семь — старше ее представить всё равно не получается. 

— У нее лилии на запястьях и золотые нити в волосах.

Сказка схлопывается, и Джеймс моргает. Какие, нахуй, лилии? Какие, блядь, нити? Нет, все-таки он не влюбленный и не нормальный — он пришибленный. Сильно так. 

— Я понял, — он прерывает Майкла и его бредовое бормотание, и теперь огонь в зеленовато-серых глазах кажется жутковатым, а улыбка не то звериной, не то вовсе у Чарли Мэнсона угнанной, — лилии на запястьях. 

Но Майкл не замечает скепсиса, как-то смущенно наклоняет голову и утыкается носом в воротник пальто. 

— На удачу. Она сделала их на удачу, — он резко поднимает глаза, смотрит на Джеймса с мольбой, — я очень жду ее. Скажи мне, если увидишь ее, ладно?

Джеймс вздыхает. Его раздражает безумие Майкла, потому что с психом будет трудно договориться, но вдруг становится жаль этого мерзнущего, худого, несуразно одетого и влюбленного.

— Скажу, — кивает Джеймс и замечает, как Майкл благодарно поднимает брови, — слушай, она вообще знает, что ты ее здесь ждешь? Место глухое, а уж этот домик... 

Майкл уже не выглядит таким замечтавшимся, оборачивается на шкафчик, в который убирал привезенную еду, кусает щеку изнутри, будто раздумывает — съесть еще что-нибудь или нет. 

— Да, — отвечает он после короткой заминки, — да, знает. Мы познакомились тут. Давно. Наши родители отдыхали здесь. И мы прятались в этом домике ото всех. 

Джеймс пытается прикинуть, что значит «молоды». Сколько лет Майклу сейчас? Из-за небритости и общего внешнего вида он тянет на плохие сорок. 

— Ты правда ее любишь? — вопрос сам слетает с языка, Джеймс даже не успевает прикусить губу. Но ведь он действительно хочет это знать. Почему-то это важно. Даже если никакой девушки с лилиями на запястьях, что бы это ни значило, не существует. Майкл лишь улыбается, снова светясь как китайский фонарик:

— Да. И она меня. 

Когда Джеймс плывет обратно к дому, гора Слиох светится червонным золотом, кутается в персиковый шелковый халат и ластится к расплавленной бронзе озера. Джеймс поднимает шарф едва ли не до самых глаз и скрещивает руки на груди, передергивает плечами — ветер с каждым днем становится все холоднее и все наглее залезает под одежду. В мыслях бьется голос Майкла, повторяющий про лилии на запястьях и золотые нити в волосах. Встретит ли он эту девушку? Приедет ли она на берег Лох-Мари, в эту прекрасную глушь?

— Встречу ли я Магу? — шепчет Джеймс, стуча зубами, когда вытаскивает лодку на берег и привязывает к колышку — все-таки промочил ноги, — встречу ли я Магу?

От ленивых расспросов отца Джеймс отмахивается, отбрехивается историей про Бойда и его сломавшийся мопед, швыряет ботинки к батарее и шлепает по лестнице в свою комнату, где падает прямо в одежде на неразложенную постель. Устроившись поудобнее, Джеймс сопит и засыпает. Снятся ему лилии — не на запястьях, а самые обычные — и курящий Майкл. Почему-то без бороды, лет на десять моложе. 

***

Ветер приносит с моря дымчато-серый туман, и все вокруг теперь кажется размазанным, затертым. Блекнет желтый и красный, деревья уже не похожи на пылающие рыжие факелы с просмоленной черной сердцевиной. Пару дней подряд льют дожди, и Джеймс выходит из дома только с отцом, накрыв голову шарфом, чтобы быстро добежать от двери до машины. Сырыми вечерами Джеймс сидит у окна, устроив ноги в толстенных носках на обогревателе, и пытается читать «Дублинцев», пока Макбет рядом вздыхает во сне. Книга идет плохо, потому что Джеймс постоянно отвлекается, чтобы посмотреть туда, где льет над озером дождь, разбивая зеркало вод на тысячу мутных осколков. Эйлен Суфайн не видно за колючей плотной завесой — за стеклом мокрая серая собачья шерсть. Майкла зальет к чертовой матери. Он воспаление легких подхватит. И менингит. Есть у него там хоть что-то потеплее пальто этого жалкого и спальника? Достаточно ли жарким будет огонь в камине, когда все вокруг мокрое насквозь, и дрова — не исключение? Джеймс ежится и долго не может уснуть, но плыть в такую погоду не рискует. Да и отец его скорее своими руками утопит, чем выпустит на лодке до середины озера. 

На третий день Джеймс открывает глаза после дурного сна, в который провалился на рассвете, проснувшись от внезапной тишины. Больше не барабанит по крыше и подоконнику. Значит, дождь кончился. Такая звонкая и опутывающая, как паутина, как одеяло, тишина бывает только после ливня. Джеймс выбирается из постели, едва не наступив на безмятежно и нагло развалившегося прямо на обуви Макбета, и натягивает джинсы, носки потеплее и свитер — прямо на свитшот, в котором спал. Сначала — к Бойду, потом — в магазин, потом — на Эйлен Суфайн. 

В окно на втором этаже дома Сазерлендов камешки приходится кидать минуты три. Уже соседский пес, монстр с лохматой мордой, начинает лаять и дергать цепь. Джеймс косится на хлипкое крепление на будке, вздыхает и кидает еще один кусочек крошеного кирпича. Если Бойд не проснется сейчас же, все может закончиться крайне трагично. Например, его, Джеймса, растерзает старый злой дирхаунд. В клочья. 

— Джеймс, чего так рано? — сонная и глупая рожа Бойда показывается в приоткрывшемся окне. На его щеке алеет отпечаток подушки, причем так ярко, что дом Сазерлендов теперь может сойти за маяк — красный огонек на втором этаже за много миль видно.

— Впусти, — Джеймс, не глядя на уже рычащего, а не лающего пса, кивает в сторону будки, — а то он меня сожрет. 

Бойд трет глаза и шею, фыркает:

— Марти добрый. Сейчас спущусь. 

Чёрт его знает, думает Джеймс, вслушиваясь в утробное рычание старого кобеля. Добрые псы не рвутся с цепи. Добрых псов вообще на цепь не сажают. 

Когда входная дверь наконец открывается, Джеймс пулей взлетает по крыльцу, заталкивает теплого и ленивого со сна Бойда в глубь коридора, чтобы не мешался, захлопывает створку и ждет, что сейчас с той стороны раздастся короткий хруст дерева, звон металла, и серое чудовище выбьет дверь. И пиздец. 

Но пиздеца не случается, и Джеймс выдыхает, подходит к Бойду и как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить его родителей, говорит:

— Мне нужен ты и твой мопед. 

Бойд таращится так, словно Джеймс у него попросил почку, не меньше. Джеймс вопросительно поднимает брови — что не так, что не понятно? Бойд сдавленно ржет:

— Мне нужна твоя одежда и машина. 

Джеймсу, конечно, смешно. Он не предполагал шутить, но вышло всё равно забавно. Однако не о том речь. 

— Я серьезно. Собирайся давай. Ты мне должен за эссе по страноведению, — Джеймс подталкивает Бойда в тощий бок в сторону лестницы, — отвезешь меня в супермаркет. 

Бойд не спорит, лениво заносит ногу над первой ступенькой, но останавливается:

— А чего не отец?

— Он сегодня уехал к своей матери, вернется поздно, а мне надо сейчас, — Джеймс нетерпеливо мнется на месте, а потом не выдерживает и со всей дури хлопает Бойда по заднице, будто тот — скаковая лошадь, — давай быстрее, а!

Пока Бойд собирается, Джеймс разглядывает статуэтки фей на комоде в коридоре. За много лет дружбы с Бойдом он выучил наизусть расположение всех этих пикси, брауни и прочих фейри, которых коллекционирует миссис Сазерленд. Некоторые из них просто чудовищные, аляповатые — игрушки в упаковках готовых завтраков подчас симпатичнее. Но есть и маленькие шедевры. На них Джеймс и засматривается раз за разом. И сегодня его взгляд падает на самую дальнюю, у зеркала. Что это за фейри, Джеймс даже под страхом смерти не вспомнит, но это и не важно. Важно, что она сидит в изящном белом цветке лилии. Джеймс кусает губы и думает — это знак. 

Бойд не задает вопросов до самого супермаркета. Бойд вообще парень не особенно трепливый, к тому же чувствует настроение любого, кто оказывается рядом. Видимо, в этот раз от Джеймса идут сигналы «не спрашивай, не твое пока дело». Но в магазине, где Джеймс начинает сметать с полок консервы и продукты с максимально долгим сроком хранения, Бойд все-таки сдается своему любопытству.

— Тебе это зачем? Ты бункер строишь?

Джеймс шикает на громогласного остолопа и, прикрывая спиной тележку, здоровается с мисс Олифант. Старуха покупает у отца рыбу, одинокая, живет с четырьмя кошками, поговорить не с кем. Может и проболтаться о том, что они с Бойдом закупались фасолью и мясом в жестянках. А отцу о Майкле знать пока не надо. 

— Нет, — Джеймс провожает старушенцию взглядом и наклоняется к самому уху Бойда, — помнишь, ты мне про домик на острове рассказывал?

Пока они бродят по супермаркету, Джеймс хриплым шепотом и по-шпионски озираясь по сторонам рассказывает про Майкла, параллельно пытаясь придумать, что бы еще купить. Фруктов, наверное. Лимонов. Апельсинов. Витамины же. Бойд слушает молча, иногда только не то хрюкает, не то крякает. В общем, не понятно, как он ко всей этой истории относится. Но хоть не перебивает. Значит, интересно. 

— Макэвой, ты ебанутый, — наконец выдает Бойд, когда Джеймс затыкается и зависает над лотком с апельсинами, пытаясь высчитать, сколько у него сейчас с собой денег, — наглухо. 

— Это почему? — Джеймс чешет нос и ищет взглядом пакетики. Кончились все, что ли?

— Да потому! — у Бойда на лице не то удивление, не то сочувствие, — совсем ты со своими книжками крышей поехал. Ты понимаешь, что это может быть беглый преступник?

Джеймс качает головой и шваркает пакет с апельсинами в тележку:

— Это ты сериалов обсмотрелся! Какой беглый преступник? Ты чего? Да он максимум сумасшедший. 

Бойд вздыхает, протяжно, как старая кошелка:

— Ой, какой же ты все-таки кретин иногда. Вчера меня и мою маму остановил полицейский, спросил, не знаем ли мы вот этого мужика, — Бойд лезет в карман куртки, вытаскивает под белесый свет магазинных ламп полупустую пачку жвачки, шуруп, зажигалку и мятую белую бумажку. Джеймс смотрит заворожённо, почти с восторгом — ого, это ориентировка, настоящая? Когда Бойд бумажку разворачивает и разглаживает на бедре, восторг пропадает. С бумажки на него смотрит Майкл. Без бороды, с чистыми волосами и чистым лицом. В рубашке. Красивый такой мужик, как из фильма или из журнала. Только он на полицейской ориентировке. 

— Он? — спрашивает Бойд, но ответа не дожидается. Да по лицу Джеймса и так все понятно всегда.

— И что он сделал? — Джеймс искренне надеется, что ограбил кого-нибудь, причем без нанесения непоправимого вреда здоровью. Бойд пожимает плечами и сует бумажку обратно в карман:

— Нам не сказали. 

Апельсины печально лежат поверх банок с консервами и бутылок молока. Джеймс где-то минуту молчит, а потом хватает тележку и широким шагом идет к кассам.

— Эй, ты чего? — рука Бойда ложится на плечо, но Джеймс дергается, высвобождаясь:

— Да какая разница, что он сделал? Он там голодный и мерзнет. У тебя в гараже был обогреватель старый, бензиновый. За сколько отдашь?

В зеленых глазах Бойда натуральный ужас. 

— Нет, ты правда ебнулся. 

***

Девушку с лилиями на руках Джеймс замечает на заправке, куда они заезжают за сигаретами Бойду и канистрой горючего для обогревателя. Джеймс сует Бойду пятерку и просит купить пачку. Для Майкла. Может, у него там кончились. Девушка заправляет старый опель в паре метров от них, и Джеймс видит, что на запястье левой руки у нее действительно цветы. Татуировка. Небольшая, в два спичечных коробка где-то.

— Все-таки приехала! — шепчет Джеймс под нос и оторвать глаз от девушки не может. Внутри почему-то светло и хорошо, радостно. Значит, скоро Майкл дождется ее и не будет больше сидеть в этой развалюхе и жрать холодную еду. 

Девушка красивая, Майкл не врал. Ноги от ушей, волосы длинные, темные, и в них правда мелькают золотые нити, вплетенные в тоненькие косички. И мордашка у нее симпатичная. Не Джоли, конечно, но губы пухлые, сочные, малиновые, носик аккуратный. У Майкла хороший вкус. На Джейн, скромную и тоненькую, как молодая осинка по весне, эта девушка не похожа совсем. Разве что цвет волос один на двоих.

Джеймс откровенно пялится до тех пор, пока опель не отъезжает с заправки, подняв тучу брызг из лужи. Номер, конечно же, остается незамеченным, потому что Джеймсу не до номера. Он готов на своих двоих бежать до берега озера, а потом, может, и по воде, как придурковатого вида лягушка из фильма по Дискавери, чтобы рассказать Майклу, что его девушка уже совсем рядом. 

— Она тут, — радостно сообщает Джеймс вернувшемуся с Лаки Страйк и Мальборо Бойду, — девушка с лилиями! Она приехала!

— И что же ты ее не позвал с собой к своему психопату на остров? — Бойд сует в рот пластинку жвачки, усаживается на мопед и заводит мотор. Устроившись сзади, Джеймс отбирает у Бойда Мальборо и сует пачку в карман:

— Сначала надо Майклу об этом сообщить. Гони к дому. 

Бойд, каким бы остолопом ни был, парень хороший, дельный. Он отдает старый обогреватель бесплатно, но шутит, что в счет будущих сочинений и помощи с выпускными экзаменами, и даже помогает дотащить эту рухлядь до лодки. А еще он рассказывает, что вчера в Кинлочу видел Джейн. И что она была одна, без друзей. В кино. 

— Лучше бы ты за ней поухаживал, чем с этим бомжом возиться, — Бойд отряхивает руки и тяжело вздыхает. Джеймс забрасывает в лодку пакет с парой отцовских свитеров (он всё равно их не носит), тремя парами зимних носков (своих) и мотком плотной пленки:

— Она старше меня и живет в Кинлочу. И поступает в Эдинбургский университет. И поступит. А я — жалкое рыбацкое чмо. 

Бойд не спорит, и Джеймс знает — это не потому, что Бойд уверен, что так оно и есть, а потому, что спорить бесполезно. Разговор уже не первый раз затевается и ни к чему не приходит, как Бойд ни пыжится. 

— Надеюсь, я со всем этим добром не пойду ко дну, — Джеймс салютует Бойду, приложив два пальца к брови, и заводит пыхтящий моторчик. Бойд сует ладони в задние карманы джинсов, сутулится и орет, перекрывая шум двигателя и воды:

— К пустой голове не прикладывают, Макэвой!

Когда лодка впивается носом в песок, Джеймс выскакивает на берег как пробка из бутылки, пробегается вдоль кромки воды, но Майкла нигде нет. 

— Блин, и как я это один допру? — горестно спрашивает Джеймс не то у серого неба, не то у пожухших и ощерившихся дикобразьими колючками камышей. Приходится выволочь лодку подальше из воды — кажется, заход будет не один. 

Первым делом Джеймс ухватывается за обогреватель — самый тяжелый предмет во всем его грузе. Путь до домика выходит дольше, чем обычно, потому что с такой ношей не побегаешь. Но он все-таки доходит, и даже умудряется осторожно переступить через ворох листьев, ужасно напоминающий змеиное гнездо. 

Дверь не поддается, хотя Джеймс старательно бьется об нее плечом — уже сустав болит и кости трещат. Совсем ее от дождей раздуло. Придерживая обогреватель, Джеймс заглядывает в домик через выбитое окно. Темень — хоть глаз коли. Только немного видно стол, что не удивительно — над ним дыра в крыше. 

— Майкл! — кричит Джеймс, — Майкл, это я! Я привез тебе кое-что!

Дом молчит. Может, Майкл ушел? Может, не дождался ни его, ни своей девушки? А может, его и вовсе полицейские нашли? Вот черт. Джеймс пытается не нервничать — он почему-то нервничает за этого ирландского мудака — и присаживается на обогреватель, устроив его около стены дома. 

— Майкл! — еще раз зовет Джеймс, чисто из интереса, но голос его отражается эхом от деревьев и звенит между их кривыми голыми лапами. Прислонившись спиной к бревнам, из которых сложен дом, Джеймс вскрывает пачку Мальборо и закуривает. 

Вообще он не курит. Но иногда бывает. Ему больше нравится процесс, чем вкус табака и дыма. 

Ровно в тот момент, когда Джеймс тушит окурок в полусгнивший листик, хрустят ветки справа, за углом дома. Джеймс вскакивает, пугаясь внезапного шума, но понимает — кто еще это может быть? И действительно — Майкл.

Выглядит он и вправду погано. Гораздо хуже, чем до дождей. Настолько хуже, что его предыдущий, прости господи, образ, кажется теперь портретом Алена Делона. Нос красный, затертый (насморк, видимо), глаза больные, блестят, как при температуре, волосы торчат, как у какого-нибудь сумасшедшего из комиксов. 

— Привет, — Джеймс кашляет в кулак, потому что в горле немного першит после курева. Майкл кисло улыбается, и Джеймс видит ровные крупные зубы:

— Давно сидишь?

— Нет, только покурить успел, — Джеймс достает пачку и кидает ее Майклу. Тот ловит ее, тут же выбивает одну сигарету, с наслаждением дымит минуту, и Джеймс ничего не говорит, ничего не делает, только смотрит. Майкл курит красиво, и даже красный нос и красные глаза не могут испортить картины. О том, как Майкл курит, наверное, надо в книгах писать, и всё равно слов не хватит, думает Джеймс. Сладко, с ленцой, облизывая потрескавшуюся нижнюю губу, словно собирая оставшийся за пределами рта и горла дым, выпуская иногда серо-сизые клубы из ноздрей. Когда действо заканчивается, и бычок приземляется на сырую, устеленную дырявым лиственным ковром землю, Джеймс отмирает, оживает, вспоминает, как дышать. 

— Это что там? — спрашивает Майкл и делает шаг, зябко сутулясь. Джеймс оборачивается, как будто сам не помнит, что приволок:

— Это обогреватель. Я подумал, что тебе понадобится.

Майкл смотрит странно. Джеймсу от этого взгляда не по себе. Так смотрел на него в первые три дня Макбет — с опаской, с недоверием, с «этот крекер точно мне», с «а мне за это не отрежут яйца по самые гланды?». С удивлением и легким недоумением. 

— Спасибо, — хрипло выдыхает Майкл и со второго раза открывает дверь все тем же ударом колена, — понадобится. 

Джеймс сияет, как медный таз, и тащит свой подарок в промозглое нутро дома. 

Когда они доносят последние пакеты от лодки до дома, Джеймс развивает бурную деятельность. Он сует Майклу в руки канистру с бензином, объясняет, куда его заливать в обогревателе, а сам хватает пленку и позаимствованный из отцовских инструментов мебельный степлер. Идея пришла в его светлую шотландскую голову только утром, потому еще не успела остыть и кажется гениальной. Джеймс весело и громко щелкает скрепками, и они вгрызаются в старое, но еще крепкое дерево, намертво прикрепляя к нему пленку. Одним слоем Джеймс не ограничивается, и ему приходится несколько раз добавлять скрепок в инструмент. Зато надежно. Пока нет стекол, это поможет сохранить тепло.

Когда с окнами покончено, Джеймс стягивает ботинки и залезает на стол. Тот скрипит и пошатывается — видимо, не такой он добротный, как показалось в первый раз, — но Джеймс всё равно тянется к дырке в потолке, прикидывая, как бы закрепить пленку. Тут понадобится даже больше слоев, чем на окнах. 

— Слушай, ты чего вдруг? — Майкл давно закончил с обогревателем и сидит около него, не отходит, курит. Джеймс косится на странного знакомого, пожимает плечами и совершенно искренне заявляет:

— Ты неплохой мужик. А Господь велит нам помогать людям. 

Майкл давится сигаретным дымом и заходится в лающем кашле. Точно заболел. Точно воспаление лёгких. Пиздец. В больницу бы. 

— А еще Господь велит не сквернословить, — сквозь сипы говорит Майкл и трет заслезившиеся глаза, — но ты материшься так, что архангел Михаил плачет и краснеет. А он, между прочим, тот еще солдафон.

— Я шотландец, — Джеймс всаживает еще три скрепки в потолочную балку, — нам этот грех не засчитывают. 

После всех этих шаманских плясок на столе и возле окон по дому перестает гулять сквозняк. Майкл ничего не говорит, никак не выражает одобрение или благодарность, не отлипает от обогревателя. Джеймс вколачивает ступни в тяжелые теплые ботинки — за время великого стояния на столе ноги успели замерзнуть — и тоже подходит к исходящему резким бензиновым запахом источнику тепла. Интересно, сколько понадобится времени, чтобы хоть как-то прогреть эту комнату?

— Слушай, — неуверенно начинает Джеймс и подтягивает к себе пакет с продуктами — проще будет копаться в нем и не смотреть пока в майкловы глаза, — моего друга тут полицейский спрашивал кое о чем.

Джеймс даже перестает шуршать пакетом и греметь банками, чтобы прислушаться к тому, как Майкл дышит — Джеймсу кажется, что он по чередованию вдохов-выдохов и их протяженности поймет без картинки, что будет дальше. Майкл дышит ровно, не сбивается, правда, слышатся глубокие, из центра его грудины, скрипы и завывания ветра в водосточной трубе. Может, не стоит тянуть кота за яйца? Спросить прямо, выяснить все, да и начать его лимонами кормить и придумывать, как чаю соорудить?

— Майкл, — Джеймс отрывается от содержимого пакета, которое наизусть знал еще когда плыл сюда, и смотрит в серо-зеленые глаза, затянутые блестящей температурной пленкой, — почему тебя ищут?

— Я убил человека.

Шум работающего обогревателя становится оглушительным, будто в комнате вдруг уместился целый водопад, огромный, грохочущий, ревущий во всю драконью глотку. Убил. И как просто говорит об этом. Джеймс захлебывается мыслью, что Бойд все-таки был прав. Перед ним беглый преступник. Не воришка, не футбольный фанат, навалявший болельщику команды-противника, не угонщик дорогих тачек, не авантюрист, разводящий на деньги богатых климактерических дур — убийца.

— Почему? — глупый и детский вопрос, но Джеймсу надо знать. Надо попытаться уложить в голове, что он только что заделывал выбитые окна, чтобы человеку, отнявшему чью-то жизнь, не важно, чью, не тянуло по ногам и было уютно спать.

Майкл опускает глаза, сцепляет руки в замок и упирается локтями в колени. Он всё так же сидит на полу у обогревателя, и только сейчас становится заметно, что он подрагивает мелко-мелко, как пес у ветеринара на приеме. Знобит его, что ли? Джеймс сжимает кулаки и зубы до скрипа — какой, блядь, озноб? Ты вообще о чем? Он убил человека! 

— Потому что он заслужил, — тихо говорит Майкл и снова кашляет так, что Джеймс ждет кровавых брызг на грязный пол и свои ботинки. На шее Майкла, кажется, давно нормально не мытой, бисеринки пота. Джеймс на секунду задумывается, как же у Майкла тут с личной гигиеной и водными процедурами, а потом вскакивает и вылетает прочь из дома, несется, что есть сил, к лодке. Он слышит, что в спину ему слабо кричит Майкл, и это больше похоже на чих мотора старого папиного грузовичка, чем на вопрос «куда?». Но Джеймс не останавливается — времени мало. Времени нет.

***

Домашнему ребенку, рос ли он в городе или в глуши, трудно себе представить, каково это — ночевать не в постели. Ночевать там, где невозможно укутаться в одеяло, перевернуть подушку в зависимости от потребности и желания на теплую или прохладную сторону, где нет нормального отопления, туалета и прочих волшебных изобретений человечества.

Что же, теперь Джеймс, домашний ребенок, прекрасно себе это представляет. Ночь он проводит в домике на Эйлен Суфайн, прижимаясь к телу человека, который без уловок и увиливаний сознался ему в убийстве. 

Сначала Джеймс притаскивает из лодки жестяное ведерко для вычерпывания воды и, разведя в камине огонь с третьей попытки, ставит греться воду, которую припер в пятилитровой бутыли из супермаркета. Майкл смотрит так, словно у Джеймса не то козлиные рога на лбу выросли, не то крылья за спиной образовались. Джеймс суетится, вытаскивает из пакета оба свитера, носки, находит в одном из шкафчиков нож и рубит лимон на две половинки. Сочный. Это прекрасно. Купил он чаю? Купил. Не найдя посуды, Джеймс промывает одну из консервных банок, молясь при этом за всех работников компании Бондюэль, и заваривает чай прямо в ней. 

— Садись к огню, ближе, — он толкает квелого, сонного какого-то Майкла, вручает ему горячее и на ходу скользит по его влажному лбу губами, как мама в детстве. Губы натурально обжигает. Пиздец, звенит у Джеймса в висках, пиздец какой. 

— Сиди тут, понял? — Джеймс прикидывает, во сколько вернется отец, и выходит, что только часа через три-четыре — бабуля, которую Джеймс видел всего пару раз в жизни, не тот человек, от которого можно уехать раньше восьми часов. Успеет. И лекарства найти, и одеяло еще одно притащить. Все успеет. Дома точно есть антибиотики. Какие там нужны вообще? А вдруг не те? 

Джеймс замирает на пороге дома, глубоко вдыхает, считая до пяти, еще чуть дольше выдыхает, пытаясь справиться с паникой. Все будет нормально. Он этого мудака рыжего сначала на ноги поставит, про девушку скажет, а уже потом, наверное, сдаст властям.

Он оборачивается за час и чувствует себя просто Михаэлем Шумахером, когда оказывается, запыхавшийся до тошноты, в покосившемся, но уже более или менее прогревшемся доме, а сумерки густыми чернилами стекают с неба по стволам деревьев на землю. Майкл спит там, где он его оставил, между догорающим камином и пыхтящим обогревателем, сидя, едва не касаясь длинным носом свитера на груди. Джеймс старается закрыть дверь как можно тише, но это, естественно, невозможно — уж больно покорежило и короб, и створку. И Майкл, как бы ни хотелось не тревожить его, просыпается резко, по-совиному оглядывается, и Джеймсу ровно мгновение думается — сейчас он его убьет. Но Майкл только слабо улыбается и трогательно поднимает брови, что делает его на много лет моложе. Даже несмотря на бороду и синяки под глазами размером с Гранд-каньон. 

— Я тут антибиотики привез, — Джеймс садится рядом с ним, плечом к плечу, вытряхивает на пол коробочки и блистеры, пакетики с порошком и склянки с сиропами и читает на одной из них почти по слогам, — моксифлоксацин. Вроде как помочь должно. И еще тут жаропонижающее, аспирин, сироп от кашля…

Джеймс только сейчас чувствует взгляд Майкла на своем лице. Этот взгляд осязаемый, словно шершаво и ласково пальцами по коже провели. 

— У тебя девушка есть? — спрашивает Майкл и протяжно хлюпает носом. Джеймс пару раз открывает и закрывает рот, как рыба, сглатывает и брякает, путаясь в звуках:

— Типа того. Нет. Не знаю. Нет. 

Майкл понимающе (чего он вообще понимать может?) кивает и переводит взгляд на едва светящиеся мягким оранжевым огоньком дрова. И Джеймс замирает, разглядывая майклов профиль, гордый, рубленый, жесткий, который прекрасно смотрелся бы на римских монетах или агитационных плакатах Третьего Рейха, если бы не сглаженные углы челюсти и лба. Джеймс пытается высмотреть в этом бородатом мужике с красным от насморка носом и сухими губами красавца с полицейской ориентировки. И получается. Отмыть бы его, отчистить, сбрить бороду эту жуткую и волосы хоть немного причесать — и будет тот, кем Майкл, наверное, и является. Другого бы такая офигенная девушка и не заметила.

— За что ты убил того человека? — спрашивает Джеймс. Майкл усмехается и качает головой, сонно щуря глаза:

— Длинный нос. У кого-то в этой комнате очень длинный нос. 

Джеймс фыркает беззлобно — в конце концов, нос у него действительно длинный, без метафор и пословиц. Еще и кривоватый. Может, поэтому он не нравится Джейн? Он ведь даже не уверен, что не нравится. Как Джейн к нему относится вообще? Она хоть помнит его?

— Уговор, — Джеймс протягивает Майклу ладонь, — я тебе историю про мою девушку, лекарства, еще чаю и хорошую новость, а ты мне...

— А я тебе? — по-лисьи косится на него Майкл, но в серо-зеленых глазах, где пляшет рыжий отблеск камина, видно — он уже согласен.

— А ты мне историю про то, почему и как ты убил человека.

Влажная, лихорадочно горячая, большая ладонь Майкла накрывает его пальцы. Джеймс едва удерживается от классического американского «йес!» с обязательным резким движением локтя. 

Майкл рассказывает долго. Они успевают выпить каждый еще по две импровизированные кружки чая, съесть на двоих лимон и разогретую (слава всем богам!) пачку сосисок. Джеймс не дает Майклу ничего делать, как не давал отцу, когда у того была сломана рука. Оно, конечно, понятно, что Майкл дееспособен побольше, чем человек с перебитой лучевой костью, но у него жар, и чёрт его знает, какой — градусник Джеймс в спешке прихватить забыл. Как он вообще вспомнил отцу записку накатать. «Папа, ночую у Сазерлендов. Макбет сыт». Джеймс искренне надеется, что отцу завтра не понадобится на причал. А то все его держащееся на соплях и молитвах вранье резко рассыплется, как домик, который построил из спичек олигофрен. Джеймс пичкает Майкла антибиотиками, вливает в него жаропонижающее, заставляет переодеться в чистый и более теплый свитер и слушает, слушает, слушает.

Тот человек, его звали Мэтью, обидел девушку с лилиями на запястьях, Мэгги. Красавицу Мэгги. Честно говоря, не обидел даже, а избил, и Джеймс с содроганием представляет, как вообще можно было на нее руку поднять. 

— А почему она была не с тобой, а с этим Мэтью? — вклинивается он в монолог, едва Майкл прерывается на то, чтобы откашляться.

— Так вышло, Джеймс, — пожимает плечами Майкл, — иногда люди, которые любят друг друга, оказываются не вместе. Но надо делать все, что в твоих силах, и тогда точно все получится.

В общем, этот выродок довел Мэгги до больницы. А Майкл об этом узнал. Мэгги жила тогда у Мэтью в Уэльсе, и Майкл сорвался из Килларни, нашел его и...

— И не рассчитал, — тихо заканчивает Майкл, — хотя, пожалуй, я хотел его убить. 

В его сиплом и усталом голосе Джеймс слышит злость, скрипящую металлом, ногтем по стеклу. 

— Тебе надо спать, — вздыхает Джеймс и трет вспотевшие ладони о штаны на бедрах, — сон — лучшее лекарство. 

Майкл оборачивается и хмыкает:

— Лучшее лекарство — это виски.

— Ну, так говорят, — оправдывается Джеймс и идет во вторую комнату, где заметно холоднее, за спальником.

— Это у вас так говорят, — Майкл встает, пошатываясь, на секунду опирается об обогреватель и шипит, как рассерженный кот — обжигается. 

Джеймс не спорит. Пусть у них в Ирландии хоть на голове стоят и пиво носом пьют — главное сейчас не это. Притащив все одеяла в количестве двух штук и спальник, Джеймс начинает сооружать что-то вроде гнезда у камина, в который за время рассказа подбросил еще пару полешек, тех, что посуше. Майкл стоит в стороне, и лицо у него нечитаемое — наверное, потому что едва с ног не валится. Джеймс заканчивает с приготовлениями и разводит руками:

— Я сделал все, что мог.

Когда они укладываются, спина к спине, Джеймс смотрит в стену, на которой пляшут отсветы пламени, похожие на солнечных зайчиков, и тени, меняющие свою форму и плотность каждую секунду. Майкл стащил пальто и ботинки, надел другие носки и завернулся в одно из одеял, устроился так, чтобы кашель не мучил. Майкл худой — рукава чуть разношенного свитера болтаются на жилистых, костистых запястьях, и под светлой кожей видно бледно-голубые вены-реки. Джеймс лежит, спиной чувствуя острые позвонки через слои одежды, и почему-то прижимается сильнее. Майкл спит, Майкл не сопротивляется. 

На полу, пусть и устеленном спальником, жестко и неудобно, и Джеймс не может заснуть еще долго, прислушивается к шепоту огня и прерывистому, глубокому дыханию Майкла. Почти не сипит, иногда шмыгает заложенным носом — насморк позволяет дышать только ртом. Джеймс переворачивается на спину, пялится в потолок и думает, что так и не рассказал Майклу о приезде Мэгги на берег Лох-Мари. Потом в голове начинают крутиться, растекаться туманом мысли о том, что теперь будет делать Майкл. Как будет скрываться от властей? Не всю же жизнь они тут с Мэгги будут прятаться. Это невозможно. Да и Майкл говорил, что уедет отсюда, как только они с Мэгги встретятся. 

Он любит ее. Любит так сильно, что не побоялся убить человека. Джеймс поворачивается на другой бок, утыкается носом в майклову лопатку и принюхивается. Пахнет отцовым одеколоном, крепким и дешевым, и телом. Не очень чистым, но запах не противный, горячий, сладковато-соленый. Смог ли бы он, Джеймс Макэвой, убить человека, если бы тот избил Джейн? Наверное, смог бы. 

То, что от Майкла идет ненормальный жар, Джеймс замечает еще через несколько минут. Привстав на локте, Джеймс накрывает ладонью влажный высокий лоб, задевая непослушные взлохмаченные волосы. Майкл горит. Он как бензиновый обогреватель, как кипяток в жестяном ведерке, как угли в камине. Джеймс выпутывается из одеяла, находит в темноте, натыкаясь на стол и стулья и сквозь зубы матерясь, еще две таблетки жаропонижающего и полупустую пятилитровку воды, возвращается и тормошит Майкла за угловатое плечо — жилы и кости, тугие твердые мышцы.

— Выпей, — шепчет он, едва воспаленные глаза кое-как фокусируются на нем, — давай, пей, кому говорю. 

Майкл послушно приподнимается, заглатывает прямо с джеймсовой ладони таблетки, подхватывая их губами, как лошадь сахарок, делает пару глотков воды и, облизнув запекшиеся, липкие от жара губы, тихо говорит:

— Холодно.

Несколько секунд Джеймс не шевелится, удивленно хлопает глазами, потому что в комнате, честно говоря, уже почти совсем тепло. Ну конечно, озноб. Усилившийся озноб. Еб твою мать, думает Джеймс. И что делать?

Он накидывает на Майкла второе одеяло, но того все еще поколачивает, потому что таблеткам нужно время, чтобы подействовать. Джеймс вспоминает, что ничто не согревает лучше, чем человеческое тело, и ввинчивается в душный кокон, прямо к Майклу под бок. Тот никак не реагирует, только шумно хлюпает иногда. Джеймс прижимается, про себя повторяя: «Сейчас я его согрею, сейчас согрею». Словно это поможет, магическим образом увеличит его способности живой грелки. 

Через еще минут пятнадцать — Джеймс смотрит на светящиеся на запястье электронные часы — Майкл обмякает и засыпает. Губы его приоткрыты, и дыхание ровное. Кажется, даже температура начинает спадать. Но Джеймс не отодвигается — наоборот, руку на майклов впалый живот закидывает для надежности. Да и как-то спокойнее так в этом не самом уютном доме.

Всю ночь Джеймс проводит, прижимаясь к телу человека, который без уловок и увиливаний сознался ему в убийстве. И сон Джеймса крепок и безмятежен. 

***

Отец, конечно, устраивает жуткую головомойку. Орет, как оглашенный. Трудно вообще вспомнить, когда он так орал в последний раз. Джеймс даже не говорит ничего, просто вздыхает периодически и то виновато, то успокаивающе, то несогласно машет руками. Перепадает и за ведро, которое сынок «утопил», и за наплевательское отношение к просьбам отца помогать по утрам с погрузкой... Отец все-таки не ходил к причалу, поэтому не знает, где на самом деле ночевал Джеймс. Если бы знал, наверное, просто взорвался бы, как лягушка, которую в детстве надул Бойд. 

Но Джеймс не особенно расстраивается. Если быть совсем уж честным, он не расстраивается вовсе, потому что его распирает от осознания собственной важности, от счастья и уверенности — он все сделал правильно.

Рано утром, едва рассвело, он проснулся, разбудил Майкла (случайно — температуру проверял), остался доволен тем, что в битве с жаром он все-таки победил, выдал зевающему и помятому больному ценные указания относительно приема лекарств, а потом уже, наконец, сказал, что вчера видел Мэгги. Майкл просиял, улыбнулся во весь рот, и Джеймсу стало жутковато и смешно от этой улыбки — столько зубов у нормального человека быть не может. Не загрыз ли он того поганца Мэтью? Однако Джеймс слишком спешил домой, чтобы выяснять это, потому вылетел за дверь под абсолютно мальчишеский шепот Майкла: «Она приехала! Она помнит!».

Следующие два дня Джеймс усердно помогает отцу, заглаживая вину, даже не подходит к причалу и не мотается к Бойду. Во время поездок по отелям, ресторанчикам и коттеджам Джеймс не отлипает от окна машины, пытаясь высмотреть опель Мэгги или ее саму. Наверное, надо передать ей, что Майкл ждет ее. Однако попадаются только полицейские патрули, которых в округе стало заметно больше. И Джеймс прекрасно понимает, почему. 

Кроме полицейских патрулей Джеймс наконец-то видит Джейн, когда отец тормозит у забегаловки в Кинлочу. Девушка смотрит за тем, как на старой детской площадке несколько здоровенных лбов, каждый выше Джеймса на голову минимум, гоняют мяч. С Джейн рядом еще четыре девчонки, две очевидно помладше, и все они симпатичные, но его Джейн выделяется. Хрупкая, тоненькая, с распущенными темными волосами, которые треплет ветер, она похожа на маленькую птичку, особенно когда трется носом о край намотанного на шею толстого шерстяного шарфа. Джеймс замирает около машины, всего в пяти футах от площадки, опирается о багажник и не может сдержать глупой и счастливой улыбки. Он не видел Джейн почти месяц. И они никогда не разговаривали. Но голос ее он знает и помнит — звонкий, чистый, такой же, как ее глаза, как ее кожа...

Мяч, ускоренный пинком одного из идиотов-футболистов, летит в сторону девушек, и Джеймс видит его траекторию как в замедленной съемке. Сейчас он попадет прямо в Джейн. И Джеймс — откуда только такая прыть и скорость? — одним прыжком оказывается рядом, орет «Пригнись!» и дергает Джейн за плечо. Она, увлеченная разговором с девушками, непонимающе взвизгивает, брыкается, но Джеймс сильнее и успевает утащить ее к земле, почти усадив на корточки. Мяч с глухим шлепком врезается в фонарный столб аккурат над ними и отскакивает на добрые десять футов, весело подпрыгивая по асфальту. 

— Спасибо, — выдыхает Джейн, и Джеймс чувствует ее дыхание прямо на своем носу — так близко их лица. Господь всемогущий, какая же она хорошенькая, какие у нее глаза, какая она милая. Щеки предательски краснеют так, что кожа горит — Джеймс ненавидит себя за эту особенность.

— Ты же Джеймс, — смеется Джейн и помогает ему выпрямиться, — я помню тебя! Ты со мной учился.

Джеймс кивает, сглатывает, облизывает губы и нервно сжимает и разжимает кулаки:

— На год младше. 

— Сто лет тебя не видела! — искренне радуется Джейн, хватает Джеймса за руку и оборачивается к остальным девушкам, которые, кажется, все еще под впечатлением — не то от прилетевшего мяча, не то от героического рывка Джеймса, — это Джеймс... Мак...

— Макэвой, — язык и губы очень сухие, даже говорить больно, но Джеймс зачем-то еще раз повторяет, — Макэвой.

Когда отец выходит из двери ресторанчика, он только бросает короткий взгляд на уже немного взявшего себя в руки сына, очевидно, узнает любовь всей его жизни и показывает на автобусную остановку — мол, сам доберешься. Джеймс сияет — все-таки у него охренительный старик. 

С Джейн он проводит время до самого вечера — оказывается, у них много общих интересов: она так же любит Шекспира, обожает комиксы про Бэтмена, ненавидит Уве Болла и болеет за Селтик. Они говорят много, но Джеймс все-таки больше, и Джейн согласно кивает после особенно долгих и эмоциональных тирад. Завершается все в кафе рядом с домом Джейн, где они пьют глинтвейн, который конкретно в этом месте варить вообще не умеют, но им надо согреться. И эта бурда с кусочками яблока на дне кажется Джеймсу самым вкусным напитком на земле, божественным нектаром. Он все еще нервничает и складывает розочки из салфеток под доброжелательным, теплым, ласковым взглядом Джейн и дарит ей одну из них, когда провожает. Джейн не говорит «пока» — вместо этого она быстро, колко целует его в уголок губ и скрывается за дверью дома. А Джеймс еще минуту стоит и смотрит в никуда. Счастью его нет предела.

Автобуса нет довольно долго — они вообще тут ходят редко. Волшебное действие глинтвейна и прощального поцелуя заканчивается, и Джеймс подпрыгивает на месте, как альпийский козлик, чтобы согреться, когда вдруг замечает припаркованный рядом опель. Тот самый, Джеймс ставить готов, что тот! Водителя нет, машина пуста — видимо, Мэгги в магазине, вывеска которого переливается за остановкой кислотно-зеленым и ядовито-желтым. Выглянув на дорогу — не идет ли автобус? — Джеймс подбегает к магазину и смотрит через большое окно внутрь. Вот она. Расплачивается.

— Мэгги! — окликает он девушку, когда та выходит из магазина с пачкой сигарет и жвачкой в руках. Глаза у Мэгги грустные, какие-то уставшие.

— Мы знакомы? — бесцветным голосом спрашивает она, смерив Джеймса взглядом.

— Майкл... — успевает сказать Джеймс прежде, чем глаза Мэгги расширяются, а лицо становится не то испуганным, не то удивленным.

— Садись в машину! — она хватает его за рукав куртки, тащит к опелю и едва ли не силой заталкивает в салон на переднее пассажирское, потому что от неожиданности Джеймс начинает сопротивляться.

Когда сама Мэгги садится в машину и захлопывает дверцу, Джеймс все еще ошарашено моргает. Какая, однако, боевая девчонка у Майкла. 

— Он здесь, да? — спрашивает она и закуривает, чуть опустив стекло со своей стороны. Длинные аккуратные пальцы сжимают сигарету, и дешевые колечки блестят в ярком свете вывески магазина. 

Джеймс кивает:

— На острове. Он сказал, что ты знаешь, где.

Мэгги усмехается печально и кисло, всей ладонью отбрасывая волосы с идеального лба. Сверкают золотые нити, цветут на тонком запястье лилии. 

— Что он тебе наговорил? — Мэгги докуривает до фильтра и только потом спрашивает. Все время до этого Джеймс ерзает на старом продавленном сидении и разглядывает безделушки на торпеде. Среди них — маленькая черная змейка, свернувшаяся упругим кольцом. Наверняка на сильной липучке. Мэгги замечает, куда смотрит Джеймс:

— Когда Майклу было двенадцать, его укусила такая. Местная гадюка. Знаешь, почему нельзя пережить укус змеи дважды?

Джеймс мотает головой, все еще разглядывая почти стершиеся царапинки на змеиных кольцах. Когда-то, наверное, они должны были обозначать чешуйки. 

— Потому что противоядие нельзя вводить второй раз — убьет, — Мэгги закрывает окно и поворачивает ключ, Мотор начинает утробно реветь. — Так что ты в любом случае умрешь. 

— На острове полно змей, — тихо говорит Джеймс, вспоминая о кучах влажных, прогнивших листьев. Неужели Майкл не боится?

— Могу представить, что он наговорил тебе, — машина трогается с места, и Мэгги больше не смотрит на Джеймса, только на дорогу, — что у нас любовь с детства, что мы вместе. Но Майкл...

Джеймс вытягивает ноги, насколько это возможно, растягивает шарф — старая печка работает на убой, в салоне даже жарко. Голос Мэгги звучит тихо, и Джеймс слышит в нем отзвук печальной улыбки.

— Майкл слишком хочет, чтобы все было так, как он говорит. И сейчас он в такой заднице, что вряд ли выберется.

— Он ждет тебя! — звучит совсем по-детски, высоко и обиженно, но Джеймсу это не важно. Как она может так говорить? Майкл же сидит на этом долбанном острове, болеет, хочет уехать с ней. 

Мэгги останавливается на выезде из города, следит за красным мигающим глазом светофора.

— Тебе куда? 

Джеймс бурчит, как доехать до его дома, потому что совсем не о том хочет говорить с девушкой. Хочется пересказать все то, что поведал ему Майкл — о любви, о ярости, о стремлении, о потребности в борьбе за свое счастье и ее счастье. Но слова не идут, застревают в глотке рыбьей костью.

— Джеймс, ты еще молодой, — Мэгги, наверное, уверена, что выглядит взрослой и мудрой, но ни черта это не так, — и ты не понимаешь, что происходит. Он не выберется с этого острова. Никогда. Полиция, друзья Мэтью...

— Друзья этого ублюдка? — у Джеймса начинают дрожать руки, он скрипит зубами — будто и не по майклову душу они сюда приехали, а по его. Мэгги поворачивает на прямую дорогу, которая упирается в дворик его дома. И Джеймс, сжав кулаки, глубоко вдыхает. — Давай я отвезу тебя к нему? Он будет рад. Потом обратно со мной же вернешься. 

Мэгги паркуется довольно далеко от дома, глушит мотор и опирается об руль обеими руками:

— Потом. Не сейчас. Приходи ко мне завтра. Поговорим. 

Только когда задние фары опеля пропадают в осенней ранней ночи, Джеймс отмирает и бредет к дому, шепча сквозь зубы адрес мотеля и номер. Завтра же. Рыба, Майкл — и к Мэгги. Надо понять, что происходит. Надо уговорить ее. 

Джеймс старается не думать, почему вдруг Мэгги не хочет плыть сейчас на остров. Мало ли причин?

***

Рассеченная губа уже почти затянулась, корочка на ранке твердая, наверняка скоро отвалится. Вот синяк под глазом никак не рассосется, цветет теперь уже зеленовато-желтым, совершенно трупным оттенком. Но, конечно, это лучше, чем фиолетово-черная галактика, растекающаяся от брови вниз, по векам, по скуле. Ну, и челюсть все еще иногда неприятно щелкает, но не вылетает, вроде. И на том спасибо. 

Джеймс касается языком ранки на губе, шипит, аккуратно выдавливает на палец мазь от ушибов и медленно размазывает по синяку — до сих пор немного больно прикасаться. А ведь уже четыре дня прошло. У того мужика сильный удар. Уебок.

Естественно, он поехал к Мэгги, сжав в ладони записку от Майкла. Тот был так счастлив послушать про лилии и волосы, что не обратил внимания на встревоженное состояние Джеймса. Тот и не стал расстраивать посвежевшего и заметно более здорового Майкла своими домыслами, взял бумажку и рванул в мотель. Где и получил по первое число. 

В небольшом, насквозь пропахшем сигаретным дымом, дешевым чистящим средством и пылью номере, Джеймс нарвался на одного из тех друзей Мэтью, о котором говорила Мэгги. Сама девушка была зажата в угол крупным телом неприятного гостя, который размахивал у ее лица кулачищами и тряс ее как грушевое дерево, пытаясь добиться, где сейчас Майкл и как на него выйти. К чести Мэгги, ничего из этого допроса с пристрастием не выходило — она только вопила и всхлипывала. Хотя, предположил Джеймс, прежде чем кинуться на мужика со спины, это заслуга не Мэгги, а ее шокового состояния. 

Вцепившись в широченную спину мужика, как бульдог цепляется за штанину, Джеймс повис, пару раз пнул коленом мясистую задницу в дорогих брюках, заорал про полицию, про «отпусти», про «ублюдок»... Естественно, силы были не равны, и через несколько секунд он уже был сброшен, пару раз приложен он стену спиной и затылком и получил два мощных удара в лицо. Все закружилось, в ушах зазвенело тихо-тихо, тонко, будто кто-то включил ультразвуковую фиговину для отпугивания комаров. Кажется, мужик пытался добиться, что он знает о Майкле и какое вообще отношение имеет к нему и Мэгги. Но Джеймс ничего не сказал — во рту было солоновато-кисло, язык не поворачивался и голова не соображала. Состояние грогги, как сказал бы отец, поклонник бокса.

Джеймс помнил, что Мэгги каким-то чудесным образом оттащила бугая в сторону, сказав что-то такое, что он ушел. А потом привела Джеймса в чувство. И, пока он сидел на подавленной, но довольно чистой и аккуратно заправленной кровати, приложив ко всей левой стороне лица пакет со льдом из мини-бара, читала записку. Джеймс смотрел на измазанную в его собственной крови белую бумажку и ждал. Ждал, пока в голове перестанет звенеть, как в жестяном ведре, по которому зарядили палкой, и пока Мэгги придумает ответ. Судя по всему, Майкл написал, где он, как он планирует выбираться и как любит ее — к концу чтения лицо Мэгги озарила все та же печальная, какая-то нездешняя улыбка.

— Все совсем не так, как кажется, милый, — наконец сказала она. Джеймс не стал интересоваться, к чему она это. 

— Поедешь со мной? — спросил Джеймс, уже стоя на пороге номера. На то, что Мэгги снова проявит великодушие и подвезет его, он даже не надеялся. Девушка покачала головой:

— Нет. Помоги ему с лодкой. И передай, чтобы он был осторожен. За мной теперь следят.

Зеркало отражает его лицо — теперь кожа под левым глазом не только желто-зеленая, но еще и блестит от мази. Отец спрашивал, откуда фонарь, но Джеймс, естественно, отбрехался — в Кинлочу много неприятных личностей, а он не самый крепкий парень в Шотландии.

Макбет печально вздыхает, и Джеймс завинчивает крышку на тюбике, снова облизывает затянувшуюся ранку, смотрит на развалившегося на постели пса. 

— Завтра поеду к Майклу. Может, тебя взять? Все веселее.

Пес только фырчит и прикрывает влажные карие глаза. Понятно, никуда Макбет не собирается, разве что на трон. Но леди Макбет в его собачьей жизни нет, потому лениво.

— Привет! — Майкл встречает его на берегу, словно никуда не уходил с момента последнего визита. И Джеймс улыбается во все щеки, хотя настроение препоганое из-за событий последних дней. Улыбается, потому что Майкл выглядит хорошо. Даже волосы чистые, и потому лежат аккуратно, блестят медью. Наконец-то различим их цвет, золотистый, рыжевато-русый. Джеймс выволакивает лодку на песок, лезет в карман куртки и жестом фокусника выуживает оттуда бритвенный станок и маленький флакон пены для бритья:

— Смотри, что у меня есть.

Майкл хмурится, забавно кривя губы:

— Это мне?

— Ну а кому? — Джеймс трогает языком ранку — дурная привычка, как десну, из которой молочный зуб выпал, зализывать, — этим люди на большой земле сбривают бороду, Робинзон. Или ты уже забыл, как это делается и зачем?

Станок и пена перекочёвывают в карман майклова пальто. Джеймс довольно задирает подбородок — теперь, исключительно его стараниями, Майкл снова станет похож на того, чье фото красуется на ориентировке. И плевать на конспирацию — никто на этом острове не бывает. А вот Мэгги должно понравиться. Не может такой не понравиться.

Мысли о Мэгги и о том, что ей нравится и не нравится, становятся все тяжелее и неприятнее, пока они с Майклом идут к домику. И Майкл, видимо, замечает это. И синяк под глазом тоже. 

— Надеюсь, тот, кто оставил тебе этот подарок, получил по заслугам? — Майкл открывает дверь и стаскивает пальто, оставаясь только в толстенном свитере. Джеймс чувствует, что замерзшие руки начинает приятно покалывать — в комнате действительно тепло. Все-таки славно, что он тогда додумался о пленке и вспомнил про обогреватель Бойда.

— Нет, честно говоря, — Джеймс бросает свою куртку на стол и усаживается на свернутый около камина спальник.

Он рассказывает о произошедшем, пока Майкл греет воду, достает из своего небольшого рюкзака зеркальце (кто бы мог подумать, что у этого лесовика оно есть) и начинает бриться. Слова слетают с языка просто, незаметно, и Джеймс даже не уверен, что говорит связно. Будто и не он это трындит вовсе, а диктофонная запись. Все внимание Джеймса приковано к священнодейству — бритью. Майкл наклоняет голову то к одному плечу, то к другому, заглядывая в маленькое зеркало, натягивает щеку языком изнутри, подается вперед чуть тяжеловатым подбородком и водит по коже станком. Джеймс слышит шепот-шорох, с которым лезвие проходится по лицу Майкла, и почему-то знакомый, совершенно привычный звук кажется чем-то невероятным. Постепенно оголяется скрытая до этого под рыжей бородой челюсть, щеки, рисунок губ становится четче, и все лицо Майкла меняется, молодеет, чёрт возьми, хорошеет. Больше он не похож на лесника, который общается исключительно с такими же, как он, рыжими лисами и заспавшимися медведями. 

— То есть, она не собирается приезжать? — Майкл споласкивает станок, стряхивает и оставляет его лежать на столе, пока смывает остатки белой пены с шеи и ушей. Джеймс прикрывает на секунду глаза, чтобы отвлечься — все, хватит, действо кончилось. Отомри, дурень. 

— Она не хочет приводить за собой хвост, — Джеймс снова чувствует себя героем полицейского боевика. В детстве он всегда представлял себя в рядах «хороших парней» — детективом, работающим под прикрытием оперативником, даже простым патрульным, которому выпала удача проявить себя и спасти мир от преступности. В фантазиях получался странный гибрид рыцаря без страха и упрека и самурая, у которого есть честь и долг и нет ничего важнее. Но сейчас он на стороне «плохого парня», который, кажется, и не плохой вовсе.

— А ты? — вдруг спрашивает Майкл, присаживаясь рядом и протягивая Джеймсу пачку крекеров, — ты не боишься привести за собой хвост?

Джеймс отказывается от печенья и возмущенно поводит плечами: 

— Не боюсь. И не приведу. Не привел же!

На губах Майкла появляется добродушная улыбка:

— Зря не ешь крекеры. Очень вкусные, между прочим. 

Он отряхивает руки, откладывает пачку и опирается ладонями об пол, откидываясь назад. На гладко выбритом лице появляется мечтательное выражение, и Майкл молодеет еще лет на пять. Джеймс тянется к крекерам.

— Когда она придет сюда, все должно быть готово, Джеймс, — Майкл шмыгает носом — насморк еще не до конца прошел, — лодка. Нужно отремонтировать лодку.

Крекер действительно вкусный, и Джеймс засовывает сразу два за щеку, стараясь не думать, что выглядит как хомяк:

— Отремонтировать? У тебя что, в рюкзаке есть раскладной катерок?

Майкл косится на него, и лицо у него совсем лисье, хитрое, острое и рыжее.

— Тут за домом есть лодка. Старая, но вместительная. Больше твоей. 

Естественно, Джеймс подрывается с места, хватает куртку и тащит Майкла на улицу. Про лодку на острове он ничего не знал, а тут вот что выясняется. И Майкл, накинув пальто (привезти шарф, делает мысленную пометку Джеймс), идет показывать. 

Лодка действительно есть. Даже с мотором. Другое дело, что пациент скорее мертв, чем жив. О чем Джеймс тут же Майклу и заявляет. Тот только хмыкает, качает головой и трет подбородок пальцами — ему словно непривычно без ржавой бороды. Джеймс с ужасом осознает, что тоже хочет потрогать обновленное бритвой и горячей водой лицо Майкла. Святые угодники, что за желания!

Домой Джеймс возвращается, повторяя шепотом список того, что надо привезти на остров в следующий раз. Майкл уверенно тыкал пальцем в пробоины, в проржавевшие места, в мотор, валяющийся в паре футов от лодки, и называл то, что может ему понадобиться для ремонта суденышка. Джеймс про себя называет задуманное Майклом предприятие некромантией, самого Майкла — наивным идиотом, а Мэгги — неблагодарной дурой. Но, чёрт возьми, отказываться от участия в авантюре слишком поздно. Да и не хочется. Оказавшись на причале возле дома, Джеймс еще долго смотрит вдаль, туда, где в опускающихся черничных сумерках тают очертания Эйлен Суфайн и горы Слиох. Майкл, при всех его тараканах, заслуживает лучшего, чем прозябание в хреновеньком рыбацком домике в постоянной опасности: полиция, этот дружок Мэтью, банальное невнимание к своему здоровью... Мысль, что Майкл заслуживает лучшей женщины, Джеймс от себя гонит — не его это дело. 

Но эта сучка даже не поинтересовалась, как себя чувствует человек, который ради нее рискнул своей свободой и жизнью! Джеймс стискивает зубы, пинает попавшуюся на тропинке ветку и сопит:

— Не выберется он с этого острова, ага, как же. Не будь я Джеймс Макэвой...

***

— Сколько ты уже бабла на него просадил? — Бойд жует яблоко, едва помещающийся в ладони плод хрустит и брызгается соком. Пару раз сладкие капли долетают до Джеймса, но тот не отрывается от ящика с инструментами, которые выставил на дворовую распродажу старик Дуган. Нужен еще один ключ.

— Деньги мои решил посчитать? — буркает Джеймс, находит нужное и с победным гиканьем кидается к хозяину всего этого добра, сидящему рядом в раскладном кресле для рыбалки. Пока он рассчитывается, Бойд догрызает яблоко и вышвыривает остатки в мусорный бак:

— Да, пожалуй, ты прав — считать твои деньги сейчас не весело.

Джеймс сует купленное в рюкзак, который и так уже тяжелый донельзя, к земле тянет, и косится на друга:

— А что считать весело?

— Сколько лет тебе дадут за укрывание преступника, — Бойд сует руки в карманы, достает оттуда пачку сигарет и протягивает одну побледневшему Джеймсу, — что, осознал, умник?

Джеймс никогда не считал себя идиотом, но понимание, насколько он смудил, заставляет усомниться в собственной сообразительности. При всей святой уверенности в успехе затеи Майкла остается возможность быть пойманным. С поличным, чёрт возьми. И не отбрехаешься. 

Сигарета кажется безбожно короткой, и Джеймс нервным жестом просит еще одну. Бойд не отказывает, присаживается рядом с буквально упавшим на бордюр Джеймсом. Ноги не держат, голова пухнет от мыслей. 

— Все гораздо хуже, — наконец говорит Джеймс. Лучше рассказать, лучше выложить все это перед Бойдом. Каким бы несерьезным он ни был, котелок у него варит, и подчас лучше, чем джеймсов. Особенно в чрезвычайных ситуациях. 

Бойд изгибает бровь — мол, куда хуже-то? И Джеймс рассказывает всю историю про Мэтью и Мэгги, не стесняясь в выражениях относительно обоих. Бойд только кивает, по ходу монолога все больше хмурится, а когда Джеймс замолкает и смотрит на него во все глаза, обкусывая губы, кивает:

— Список свой сюда давай. У отца в сарае, небось, половина есть. Надо быстрее твоего бомжа с острова увозить. 

— Да не уедет он без Мэгги! — подскакивает Джеймс на месте. Что же за тупое чудище этот Бойд, а? Неужели не понимает, что любит он ее, какая бы она ни была! И Джеймс говорит об этом, почти кричит на дурака Бойда. Тот только пожимает плечами:

— Пригорит задница — уедет. Как миленький. 

Сарай Сазерлендов действительно оказывается просто пещерой с кладом внутри. Там есть почти все, что нужно, все, что Майкл заказывал. Джеймс скрипит зубами, зачитывая по одному пункту весь оставшийся список. Очень хочется поссориться с Бойдом на тему «Любовь Майкла и ее всепобеждающая сила», но нельзя. И некрасиво это. Что бы там Бойд ни думал о ситуации, он помогает, и помощь его неоценима. На прощание Джеймс пожимает парню руку и улыбается благодарно и искренне. Все вопросы про любовь можно оставить на потом. Вот получится у них с Майклом все, и Бойд утрется. 

Проходит дня четыре. Джеймс делает короткие, всего по часу или чуть больше вылазки на остров, перевозя понемногу все необходимое. Майкл, уже окончательно оклемавшийся и всегда гладко выбритый, чаще находится у лодки, чем в доме. На Майкле свитера, которые привез Джеймс, и джеймсов же шарф, и почему-то это безумно радует, греет лучше перчаток и теплых носков. Джеймс с интересом смотрит, как длинные пальцы копаются в моторе-мертвеце, следит за тем, как появляется и пропадает морщинка между рыжеватых бровей, слушает, как Майкл тихо не то бурчит, не то напевает себе под нос. Иногда они разговаривают, и в эти короткие разговоры Джеймс успевает рассказать о своем отце, о Джейн (Майкл одобрительно улыбается, когда они выходят на эту тему), о запланированном поступлении, о Бойде... Но времени у Джеймса не так много — на большой земле, как он уже привык называть окрестности озера, его ждут телефонные разговоры и редкие встречи с Джейн. С Мэгги Джеймс пока не встречается. Майкл об этом не просит, а просто так смотреть в глаза девушке с лилиями на запястьях Джеймсу почему-то не хочется. Несколько раз он случайно оказывается возле мотеля, где остановилась Мэгги, и все время видит того громилу, который начистил ему морду, и еще нескольких — видимо, все желающие отомстить Майклу за смерть Мэтью подтягиваются сюда. Ладони непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки, взгляд скользит вокруг в надежде увидеть кусок арматуры, но Джеймс стоически держится. Ничего, не доберутся. Не успеют. Все у них получится. В груди все чаще светло и радостно — Джеймс с каждым днем убеждается все больше, что Майкл был прав, когда говорил:

— Если ты чего-то очень хочешь, все получится. Если ты должен быть вместе с кем-то, ты будешь.

Майкл, конечно, и о себе рассказывает. Выясняется, что он работал барменом, поваром, механиком, поиграл в какой-то дурацкой группе, получая за это деньги, и даже подумывал о принятии сана. Как в каком-нибудь фильме, чёрт возьми. Джеймс слушает совершенно безумные истории из жизни Майкла и с легкой тоской думает, что его существование скучно и совсем не достойно экранизации. Майкл шутит, улыбается, смотрит всегда заинтересованно, всегда в глаза. Майкл очарователен, как рыжий влажноглазый пес, и у Джеймса в груди тепло и легко, Джеймса тянет на остров к Майклу. С ним хорошо. 

А еще Джеймс все чаще думает, что зря эта Мэгги не верит в Майкла. Как в такого можно не верить?

***

Никогда не знаешь, откуда придет беда. Особенно если вариантов у нее тысяча и один. 

Джеймс лежит на кровати, прижавшись к горячему боку Макбета, и вытирает злые слезы о собачий затылок. В голове все гудит, где-то между ребрами и легкими клокочет ярость. Все идет не так. Все идет через задницу. Еще и этот полицейский, который приходил к отцу и спрашивал, не был ли сын замечен в обществе мужика с ориентировки. Конечно, отец сказал «нет». Откуда отцу знать? 

Полицейский, Джейн, Мэгги...

— У вас все будет хорошо, потому что любовь не может ошибаться, Джеймс. Заботься о ней. Верь мне.

Голос Майкла звенит в ушах громче пожарной сирены, хотя Джеймс прекрасно помнит, что эти слова были произнесены теплым шепотом, и пахло сигаретным дымом, моторным маслом, проклятыми консервированными персиками, бензином, Майклом.

Верь мне. Любовь не может ошибаться.

— Мудак долбаный! — шипит Джеймс, кусая губы, потому что хочется кричать, но никак нельзя — отец спит, глубокая ночь на дворе. — Мудак, идиот, врун!

Джеймс не пытается разобраться, от чего ему больнее, потому что больно от всего, и так сильно, что сдохнуть хочется. Больно от того, что Джейн, которую он случайно увидел с одним из тех бугаев-футболистов, удивленно посмотрела на него и заявила, что она не его девушка, потому свободна. Джеймс ушам своим не верил и только глазами хлопал. Было ощущение, что его по затылку ведром ударили. Больно от того, что Мэгги он заметил в обществе какого-то противного, даже слащавого по здешним меркам мужика. И было понятно, что он ей не сумку помогает донести — лапал он ее открыто и нагло, а Джеймс смотрел на эти омерзительные телодвижения, которые, кажется, самой Мэгги нравились, и сжимал в кармане переданную Майклом записку.

Чертова записка! Чертов трус! Джеймс резко садится на постели, чем пугает пса, сует руку в узкий карман джинсов, едва не ломая пальцы, и достает этот жалкий клочок бумаги. 

«Если ты не приедешь, мне придется бежать без тебя».

Ну и где вся его любовь? Где его смелость? Где его попытки добиться счастья? Джеймс комкает записку и запускает ее в стену, от которой она ловко отпрыгивает и отлетает под кровать. Он столько времени рисковал своей задницей, возил ему продукты, получил по морде от дружка Мэтью, попал под подозрение у копов — а этот гондон один раз не может выбраться из своего домика и сам поговорить со своей девушкой! Любовь у него, блядь. Входит ли в понятие «любовь» использование молодого дурака в качестве гонца? Любовь — это забота, это благодарность, это когда препятствий нет! А у мудака Майкла и прошмандовки Мэгги ничего такого не замечено.

Уже даже слезы высохли, осталась одна злость. Причем не на Майкла одного — на себя тоже. Идиот. Развесил уши, наслушался сказок. И к Джейн даже лезть не стоило — осмелел, отрастил крылья. И в разговоры с Мэгги не надо было втягиваться. Права она была — все совсем не так, как кажется. Только как тогда? 

Джеймс натягивает свитер, с трудом находит в пыли под кроватью записку, попутно вытягивая из темноты три носка из разных пар, и выходит из комнаты, когда уже брезжит рассвет. Сейчас он поедет, надает Майклу по морде, потом задаст все вопросы относительно его представлений о любви и отношений с Мэгги. Или в обратном порядке. Как получится. 

Оттаскивая лодку вдоль берега подальше от дома, чтобы сильно не шуметь под окнами, Джеймс дышит глубоко и медленно, сжимает зубы и косится на розовеющий бок горы Слиох. Счет до ста не помогает успокоиться до конца, но хоть сердце прекращает биться как безумное. Джеймс запрыгивает в лодку и заводит мотор, поправляет шарф на шее. Может, Майкл не со зла? Может, он правда не знал, что всё так обернется? Может, живет он себе в выдуманном мире с выдуманной взаимной любовью и не может понять, как оно все на самом деле есть? Джеймс сплевывает — еще не хватило пытаться его оправдать. Придурок. Пусть катится со своими рассуждениями о жизни и домик оставит уже. Ладони начинает ломить от мысли о том, что Майкл уплывет и не вернется больше никогда, и Джеймс сжимает кулаки. Не вернется — и не надо. Скучать никто не будет.

Джеймс бежит до домика, спотыкаясь о коряги и кучи листьев, в каждой из которых может прятаться сонная гадюка. Дверь распахивается от одного сильного удара, но в комнате никого нет, только пахнет бензиновым теплом и догоревшим деревом. 

— Блядь! — рычит Джеймс и выбегает обратно на улицу, передергивается от вновь накатившей злости на себя и этого говнюка. 

Майкл появляется из-за угла удивленный, хмурый, вытирает руки от жирно-черного масла куском ткани. 

— Я доделал...

Джеймс ничего больше не позволяет ему сказать, бросается на него, хватает за лацканы серого пальто, трясет и кричит, что Майкл сволочь и врун, что ничего он о любви не знает, что использовать человека так откровенно — это низость, что Мэгги его — дура и прошмандовка, что Джейн — дура не меньшая, что жить в выдуманной вселенной — идиотизм и что полицейские с друзьями Мэтью перегрызутся между собой в кровь за возможность открутить Майклу яйца.

Крик срывается на хриплый шепот, когда заканчиваются обвинения, а злость все еще осталась и требует выхода. Ладони Майкла ложатся на запястья, сжимают, но не отталкивают, и Джеймс, поняв, что сопротивления ему никто не оказывает, скрипит зубами и пытается ударить коленом хоть куда-нибудь. Но, видимо, не попадает, потому что Майкл стоит, прямой, молчаливый, ни на шаг не отступая под напором. Джеймс поднимает голову, смаргивает, потому что пелена застилает взор, и видит лицо Майкла как в первый раз. Красивое, спокойное, и сожаление читается в изгибе тонкого рта, прячется в морщинках в уголках серо-зеленых глаз. Джеймс замирает на секунду, и в голове проносится мысль, что это неправильно и не к месту, но Майкл, кажется, сам подается вперед, и как можно было не понять, не сделать этого раньше... 

Губы у Майкла мягкие, с дымчатым вкусом, который Джеймс едва успевает различить, потому что поцелуй, колючий, злой, безответный, короток. 

А потом Джеймс бросается бежать. Бежать сломя голову, через коряги, через змеиные ямы, от чертового дома, от Майкла, от поцелуя, которого не должно было быть. Потому что любовь — это когда преград нет, а тут их слишком много, и самые крепкие, самые высокие — в нем самом, в Джеймсе, парне с берега Лох-Мари. 

Нога цепляется за очередную кривую деревяшку, и Джеймс летит лицом в мерзлые листья, в застывшие иглами травинки, не успевая выставить руки, бьется лбом о твердую ноябрьскую землю. Последнее, что он чувствует — жуткое жжение в икре и крепкое прохладное объятие вокруг лодыжки. Последнее, что он слышит — далекий окрик, похожий на эхо птичьего пересвиста. Кого зовут? Кто?

***

Тело слабое, совершенно непослушное — все кости вытащили, все нервы перебили, и мышцы, ставшие мертвыми кусками мяса, придавило к постели силой тяжести. Даже от черепа избавили, и мозг растекся, как яйцо без скорлупы. Управлять получается только веками, и Джеймс разлепляет ресницы с третьей попытки, выныривая из сна, а кажется, что из могилы.

Свет — острый нож с тысячей лезвий, и Джеймс тут же морщится, щурится, хочет прикрыть лицо ладонью, но тело всё еще остается свиной тушей, из которой, похоже, даже кровь уже стекла. 

— Джейми, наконец-то. 

Голос точно отцовский. В мир темноты и немочи возвращаются атрибуты реальности: запахи (дерево, шерсть, псина, теплый дух дома), ощущения (прохлада подушки, твердость матраса, едва заметный сквозняк, шершавая ладонь отца на лбу), вкус (горечь, кислятина, едкая лекарственная мерзость). Очень хочется пить, и Джеймс снова приоткрывает глаза, на этот раз осторожно, потому что свет никуда не делся, сигналит красным сквозь тонкую кожу век. Отец сидит на краю кровати и выглядит паскудно плохо, старее лет на семь, чем в последний раз. 

Когда он видел отца в последний раз? 

Вместе с вопросом накатывает тошнота, но вряд ли получится блевануть — в горле сухо, а пищевод, судя по скребущему в груди наждаку, ссохся. Джеймс облизывает губы, но это всё равно что сухой губкой для посуды по ним провести — никакой слюны, никакого облегчения. Отец тут же тянется куда-то к изголовью, берет стакан с веселой зеленой коктейльной трубочкой и вкладывает ее кончик Джеймсу в рот. Вода вкусная, вода такая охренительная, господи Иисусе, нет ничего лучше, чем вода! С жалкими двумястами граммами жидкости Джеймс расправляется за несколько секунд и хлюпает последними каплями на дне, но втянуть их, конечно же, не выходит.

— Пап, еще, — говорит Джеймс и удивляется — вот этот ржавый скрип теперь заменит ему голос? И что вообще произошло?

Отец суетливо встает, едва не роняет стакан, сшибает трущегося рядом Макбета и бежит, судя по перестуку шагов по лестнице, в кухню. Пес тут же лезет на кровать, попадает лапами по животу, и в любой другой ситуации Джеймс бы прикрикнул на неуклюжую мохнатую скотину, потому что не очень приятно, вообще-то, лапами по мягкому, но сейчас он улыбается — больно, а значит, все нормально, значит, тело вполне себе живое. От живота словно волна расходится вверх, вниз, в стороны к бокам, и Джеймс шевелит пальцами на ногах — пробует. Левая слушается хуже и ноет ниже колена. Тут же вспоминаются тугие объятия вокруг лодыжки и жжение — как горящую головешку приложили. 

Змея. Его укусила змея. 

Когда отец возвращается, Джеймс садится на кровати, не обращая внимания на головокружение и влажный ком, подлетевший от желудка к горлу, опрокидывает стакан воды залпом и спрашивает:

— Кто привез меня сюда с острова?

Отец мнется, и видно, что он не хочет об этом говорить, по крайней мере сейчас. Но Джеймс, даже слабый и едва удерживающий себя в относительно вертикальном положении, сверлит родителя взглядом и, больше ради разработки голосовых связок, чем для устрашения, повторяет, как дятел: «Кто? Кто?».

— Мужик какой-то, — сдается отец и убирает пустой стакан на тумбочку, — он подплыл к Сазерлендам, а там Бойд в своем мопеде копался. Он у него этот мопед не то отнял, не то Бойд твой его сам отдал — черт знает, я не спрашивал еще. И рванул в Кинлочу. Врач сказал, что он тебя в больнице сдал медсестрам и уехал. Даже имени не сказал. Только про укус...

У Джеймса снова кружится голова, только теперь от потока информации. Майкл вытащил его, Майкл не испугался змеи. А ведь она, рассерженная, потревоженная, могла еще раз укусить. Второй раз. Смертельный для Майкла. 

Майкл не испугался появиться в городе, где его лицо уже впечаталось всем в мозг — ориентировки висят на каждом столбе, где его могли остановить полицейские, где его только и ждут дружки Мэтью. Майкл пошел за мальчишкой, который устроил ему натуральную истерику, а потом еще и поцеловал.

Джеймс сглатывает и смотрит на отца, боясь задавать вопросы, а их много. Наверняка папа хочет узнать, что сынок делал на острове, кто этот мужик. Может, ждет, пока Джеймс оклемается, чтобы устроить допрос? Может, уже поговорил с полицейскими и все выяснил? Может, Майкла уже задержали? 

Отец молчит и устало вздыхает, и Джеймс решает оставить расспросы на потом. Сил на них сейчас нет ни у кого. Еще пару часов отдыха. Они всё равно ничего не изменят в судьбе Майкла, что бы с ним ни происходило сейчас.

Засыпая, Джеймс вспоминает, как поцеловал Майкла, и воспоминание отзывается в груди тупым стыдом и густым жаром. Неужели это был конец?

***

Джеймс выныривает из черного провала сна резко, словно кто-то дернул его за шкирку и рывком вытащил из темной воды, садится на постели. Что за шум? Почему приоткрыто окно?

— Джеймс? — глухой до неузнаваемости шепот доносится справа, и Джеймс несколько раз моргает, пытаясь разглядеть, кто стоит около кровати. Фильм ужасов какой-то.

— Майкл! — от удивления и неожиданности получается очень громко, и Джеймс зажимает себе рот ладонью, таращится на едва различимый во мраке силуэт. Точно Майкл. Пока глаза не привыкли к ночной черноте — ночь безлунная, — Джеймс больше доверяет носу и слуху. Пахнет именно Майклом. Попроси кто разложить этот запах на составляющие, описать — не сможет. Сигареты, влажная шерсть пальто и что-то теплое, что ни с чем не спутаешь.

Майкл опускается на корточки, и теперь его лицо близко, так, что можно разглядеть не только мерцающие серо-зеленые глаза: Джеймс видит улыбку, ласковую и тревожную, видит смущенный изгиб бровей. Ладонь Майкла ложится поверх одеяла на бедро и несильно сжимает.

— Как ты? — в шепоте Джеймсу чудится страх. Чего Майклу бояться? Здесь он в безопасности. Неужели боится, что его прогонят? Джеймс проглатывает смешок — после той непотребной истерики, что он устроил на острове, можно ждать чего угодно. Ужасно стыдно. 

— В порядке, — Джеймс улыбается в ответ и очень хочет накрыть пальцы Майкла своими, чтобы каким-то образом передать ему всю ту благодарность и радость, что сейчас есть в нем. Джеймс действительно рад, что Майкл здесь. И действительно благодарен за спасение жизни.

— Спасибо тебе, — в горле кисло и почему-то першит. Ну конечно, недостаточно он себя дураком малолетним выставил, еще расплакаться стоит. Джеймс не позволяет себе трогать майклову руку, потому что знает, что точно разревется от тянущего чувства в груди.

— Не за что, — отмахивается Майкл, и это не кокетство. Он, кажется, действительно не очень думает о том, как рисковал. — Если бы ты не болел, я бы не пришел, наверное. Но, — Майкл сглатывает, и пальцы его сжимаются чуть сильнее, даже больно, но Джеймс терпит и скребет незаметно по простыне ногтями, чтобы не дернуться, не прикоснуться, — но я должен был. Я доделал лодку. Я уплыву утром в Ирландию. Там получится затеряться, я знаю, как... 

Такой звук, наверное, слышится, когда рвется туго натянутая тонкая струна. Колкое и острое «тинг», а потом тихое гудение, эхо этого маленького взрыва. Джеймс шумно втягивает носом воздух, сжимает зубы и хватает Майкла за запястье, тянется ближе. Очень хочется сказать ему хоть что-нибудь, но слов не находится, одни неразборчивые эмоции. Как же уплывет-то? Как же он, Джеймс? Как же Мэгги, дура? 

— Не хочу, — брякает Джеймс и смотрит на Майкла во все глаза. Зря он это. Какая разница, хочет мальчишка или нет — Майкл должен уплыть, вырваться с этого острова, пока не поздно, сбросить глупую, безумную историю с любовью к Мэгги с плеч. Джеймс грызет губу и секунду завидует Майклу. Майкл уплывает, а Джеймс остается.

До того, как Майкл успевает ответить хоть что-нибудь, слышится гром и звон стекла. Джеймс резко оборачивается на окно, в котором ровная дырочка. От нее расходятся трещины. Майкл дергает Джеймса за бедро и кричит:

— Вниз! Вниз, голову прикрой!

Джеймс скатывается с кровати, вжимается щекой в коврик и охает, когда сверху его придавливает жесткое, бетонно твердое тело Майкла. По боку бьет что-то тяжелое — камни у него в карманах, что ли?

— Суки, — шипит Майкл над ухом, и Джеймс чувствует, как его рука шарит в кармане пальто. А потом слышится щелчок. Пистолет, понимает Джеймс. Кто бы мог подумать, что звук этот точно такой же, как в фильмах. 

Еще три выстрела раскурочивают окно окончательно, и сверху сыплется стеклянный град. Джеймсу страшно до одури, честно говоря, и хочется заорать, но он не издает ни звука. Майкл матерится, встает, пригнувшись, шагает к окну и, резко вскинув руку, два раза стреляет куда-то в черноту. Из-за двери доносится голос отца, неразборчивый, но громкий, и топот. Майкл оборачивается, и Джеймсу не нужно слов, чтобы понять, что делать. Он ползком — в окно прилетает еще один выстрел, пуля попадает ровно в лоб Ника Кейва на плакате — добирается до двери и выкатывается на лестницу. А дальше — бегом, кубарем. 

Отец стоит посреди гостиной в пижамных штанах и спальной майке, ошалело озирается и периодически спрашивает у стен:

— Что за черт?

Джеймс вспоминает, что в кладовке есть ружье. Схватив отца за руку, он тянет его за собой что есть сил, трясущимися пальцами отпирает замок на дверке и шарит в темноте чулана, начисто забыв, где включается свет. Наконец гладкий, прохладный ружейный ствол попадается среди старого шмотья, удочек и банок, и Джеймс пихает оружие отцу.

— Отстреливайся, если понадобится. И осторожнее, пожалуйста, — время совсем не располагает к объятиям, поэтому он просто хлопает отца по плечу посильнее, чтобы одновременно и ободрить, и из ступора вывести, и бежит к лестнице. Еще три или четыре выстрела бьют в окно, и Джеймс пригибается, прячась за креслом. Сколько там человек? Джеймс пытается посчитать выстрелы, которые уже отгремели, но в мозгах такая каша, что думать не получается. Отец встает за выступающий угол шкафа и проверяет, заряжено ли ружье. Глаза у него все еще шальные и немного опухшие со сна, но пальцы двигаются уверенно. Отец шикарно стреляет. 

Сверху слышится грохот, словно кто-то выломал раму из стены, снаружи доносится вопль «Сукин сын! Вот он!» и тяжелый звук приземления. Майкл выпрыгнул. Куда же он денется, черт его возьми? С одной стороны открытое поле, с другой — озеро.

Джеймс как можно быстрее добирается до окна и пытается, не особо высовываясь, рассмотреть, что там творится. Майкл бежит по причалу, уходящему метра на четыре от берега, и старые доски гремят и кряхтят под его ногами. Джеймс видит, как падает один из пришедших за Майклом мужчин — пуля попадает в правое плечо, как второго Майкл сшибает с ног мощным ударом в челюсть. Еще одного снимает отец. Майкл останавливается на самом краю помоста, Майкл оборачивается, Майкл попадает взглядом точно в то окно, в котором стоит Джеймс. На лице Майкла расцветает улыбка. Джеймсу кажется, что он отсюда слышит, как большое сердце стучит в майкловой груди. А может, это кровь в ушах так громко клокочет?

Кажется, Майкл что-то начинает говорить, но в этот момент раздается очередной хлопок. Джеймс кричит, Джеймс орет и лезет в окно, хотя там опасно — кто-то же выстрелил. Кто-то же окрасил бок Майкла темно-вишневым. Все как в замедленной съемке, как в долбаном фильме. Вот только это не фильм, и в Майкла правда попали. Майкл опускает взгляд медленно, касается расплывающегося на свитере пятна и трет пальцы друг о друга, словно не понимая, что это такое. Но Джеймс все понимает. Что тут непонятного?

— Майкл! — Джеймс вопит так, что воздух звенит вокруг. Майкл делает нетвердый шаг назад, потом еще один, смотрит так удивленно и будто бы прося прощения, улыбается смущенно и падает назад, пропадая в темноте — только шумно взлетают брызги озерной воды.

Наверное, если бы не отец, рука которого легла поперек живота и сжалась стальным кольцом, Джеймс бы выпрыгнул из окна и попал под очередной выстрел. Но отец держит крепко, хотя Джеймс все равно рвется, сучит ногами, скрипит зубами и едва не кусается. Майкл там, в озере, в холодной воде. Майкла надо достать. Замерзнет же. Замерзнет, простынет, а ему нельзя, ему уплывать.

Отец отпускает его, кажется, стреляет еще раз — Джеймс с трудом может слышать хоть что-то из-за грохота в висках. Он рвет дверь дома на себя, бежит по причалу к воде и ныряет в ледяное озеро. Тут не так глубоко, тут всего метра три. Воздуха не хватает, тело не слушается, деревенеет, но Джеймс не боится судорог, Джеймс боится только не найти Майкла в черной воде. 

Конечно же, Джеймс не находит Майкла.

***

Бойд — основной поставщик новостей. Этакий почтальон, который приносит вместо вороха бумажек в конвертах и газет свежие и не очень сплетни, слухи и более или менее достоверные факты. У него не то какой-то кузен, не то друг кузена — патрульный, так что скорее всего в рассказах Бойда больше правды, чем домыслов. 

Джеймс неделю лежит с чудовищной простудой. Как не подхватил воспаление легких после того ночного заплыва — фиг знает. Но температура и резь в горле, которая говорить нормально не дает, — не самое страшное. Наверное, даже не эта болезнь придавливает его к постели гранитной плитой. Джеймс не хочет вставать, потому что никаких новостей о Майкле Бойд не приносит. Никто не знает, что стало с подстреленным Майклом Фассбендером тридцати шести лет от роду, гражданином Республики Ирландия. Тело не найдено, и Бойд пытается как-то ободрить друга, выстраивая на шатком фундаменте из этой новости теории о том, что Майкл жив, что Майкл уплыл. Но Джеймс знает, что есть подводное течение, что есть илистое дно, что невозможно уплыть с огнестрельным ранением в боку в холодной, как задница Снежной Королевы, воде. И это уничтожает. Это сжирает, потихоньку, по кусочку. Джеймс смотрит в стену, считает царапины на плафоне бра, дуреет от жара и пытается не думать о том, что Майкл мог и не прийти к нему, не прощаться, просто уплыть и все. И тогда не было бы перестрелки, не было бы ранения, не было бы…

Джеймс не говорит слово «смерть» даже в мыслях. Джеймс как щитом закрывается от этого слова воспоминаниями о поцелуе, злом и колючем, быстром и безумном, и теперь уже трудно отличить то, что было в реальности, от того, что он себе нафантазировал. Правда ли у Майкла губы сладковато-кислые, правда ли они дрогнули, словно в сомнении — ответить или нет? Джеймс трет запястья, на которых смыкались майкловы пальцы, Джеймс щиплет себя за бедро, на котором действительно остались синяки.

Полицейские допрашивают его — конечно, он же свидетель. Но Джеймс, узнав, что наговорил копам Бойд, подстраивает свою историю под его россказни. Первый раз он того мужика видел. Да, он пришел сказать, что именно он Джеймса до больницы довез. Да, влез в окно. Странный. Майклом представился. А потом? Потом стрелять начали. Кто? Да откуда он знать может? И вообще, у него шок.

Отец не задает вопросов — то ли поверил в то, что Джеймс наговорил инспектору, то ли не хочет знать ничего. Что же, такая политика вполне понятна и даже хороша. Если есть возможность не знать — о, лучше не знать.

Джеймс проклинает себя. Джеймс себя ненавидит.

Когда простуда отступает, Джеймс начинает выходить на причал. Подолгу стоя на самом краю, он смотрит не вниз, на воду, а вдаль, туда, где виднеется Эйлен Суфайн, ощерившийся голыми ветвями деревьев. Бойд говорил, что полицейские обшарили весь островок, но ничего там не нашли — ни обогревателя, ни вещей, ничего, что могло бы указать на их причастность к укрыванию преступника. Джеймс кивает как китайский болванчик, слушая это, и смотрит в высокое стальное небо. Оно отливает зеленью.

— Не хочешь сплавать туда? — Бойд сует руки в карманы и поводит плечами — как всегда оделся не по погоде, мерзнет. Джеймс прислушивается к себе. Хочет ли он туда? Сможет ли он спокойно войти в дом, в котором столько времени провел с Майклом? Глупым, но таким хорошим, таким искренним Майклом. Джеймс давно уже понял, что Майкл не обманывал никого, кроме самого себя.

— Отвезешь? — Джеймс косится на Бойда. Интересно, Бойд догадывается? Ладно, было бы о чем.

— А ты думаешь, я тебя туда одного отпущу? — фыркает Бойд и качает головой, словно мать, которую замучил глупыми вопросами не в меру любопытный ребенок, — ты же там повесишься, психопат. 

Джеймс удивляется тому, что смеется. Кисло, тихо, словно заново учась это делать, но все-таки смеется. Ну уж нет. О повешении он никак не думал.

— Надо осмотреть домик, — Джеймс старается выглядеть серьезным, спокойным, рассудительным — таким, каким он никогда, если честно, не был, — когда вся эта хрень с расследованием закончится, я приведу его в порядок. 

— И засядешь там со своими книгами? — спрашивает Бойд, но звучит это скорее как утверждение. Джеймс кивает:

— Поехали.

Закатное солнце, медленно уходя за Слиох, волочет по мутному зеркалу озера бронзово-красный шелковый подол. Вокруг очень тихо, и песочно-голубой туман неподвижно застыл над водой, как густой сигаретный дым в старом пабе. Джеймс вспоминает то утро, когда впервые встретил Майкла на берегу Эйлен Суфайн. Зубы сводит от мысли, что Майкл мог спокойно уплыть. Глупый, глупый Джеймс. Дурень малолетний. 

Бойд не отвлекается от управления лодкой, молчит и почти не смотрит на Джеймса, лишь иногда косится, но прочитать по его лицу хоть что-то, кроме небольшого волнения, не выходит. Конечно, Бойд волнуется. Дорогой, добрый, искренний Бойд. Что было бы, если бы Джеймс его послушал и не возвращался на остров после первой поездки?

Лодка мягко выскальзывает носом на берег, и Джеймс ступает по мертвой промерзшей траве, скользит по покрытым инеем камням. Бойд, возясь с мотором и пристраивая их суденышко понадежнее, молча дергает подбородком в сторону тропинки до домика — иди, мол. Чего стоишь. И Джеймс, сунув руки поглубже в карманы куртки, ежится от холода, высоко поднимая плечи, и бредет вперед, внимательно глядя под ноги. Нельзя пережить укус змеи дважды.

Домик никуда не делся, и Джеймс почему-то удивляется. Он в глубине души надеялся, что домик сгорел, что на него дерево упало, что земля под этим убежищем разверзлась. Но нет. Пленка на окнах всё так же прикрывает дыры, дверь плотно закрыта. Нет никаких желтых лент, которыми огораживают места преступления и дома убийц, скрывающихся от правосудия. Хотя это и не место преступления вовсе. 

Джеймс толкает дверь бедром и плечом, и она поддается, с хрустом и скрипом открывается, пропуская в комнату. 

Протопленную комнату. 

Первым делом Джеймс замечает тлеющие в камине угли, белесые, едва теплящиеся. А уже потом поднимает глаза и видит Майкла. И дуло пистолета, направленного прямо на гостя.

— Все-таки я двинулся, — брякает Джеймс. Майкл опускает оружие и встает со стула, кривится и немного припадает на левую ногу. 

— Я думал, ты не приедешь, — Майкл делает несколько шагов навстречу, замирает напротив, так близко, что Джеймс чувствует его тепло, видит каждую морщинку на его лице, каждый отблеск в его серо-зеленых глазах. 

Очень много вопросов вертится на языке, застревает в глотке, лезет наружу, но Джеймс крепко сжимает зубы и просто тянет руку, трогает Майкла за плечо, ведет до шеи, к заросшей рыжей щетиной челюсти и по щеке вверх, к скуле, к виску, к всклокоченным волосам. Живой. Настоящий. Из плоти и крови. 

— Какого хрена? — Джеймс кривится, как от боли, сглатывает ком в горле и задыхается — грудь пережало стальным обручем. Майкл вдруг улыбается во весь рот, до жути широко, зубасто — ни дать ни взять довольный доберман — и целомудренно целует Джеймса в горбинку на носу, прижимается лбом ко лбу, смотрит весело и устало:

— Слава богу, что тогда ты пол-аптечки притащил. 

***

— Да. Да, я уже пересек границу. Да, все в порядке. Да, сначала к Мэнни, а потом уже в Дублин. На неделю. Да. Нет, пап. Нет. Да. Бойд как? Охренительно. Отлично, да, я хотел сказать «отлично». Не скучай. У тебя есть Макбет. Я приеду через пару месяцев. Да, на курсах будут каникулы. Пока. 

Джеймс отходит от автомата и щурится от яркого солнца, бьющего с прозрачно-серого неба. Декабрь, а слепит как в середине лета. Майкл, зажав между ног две спортивные сумки, чтобы не упали, стоит у самой обочины и курит. Пальто чистое, джинсы новые, четко по фигуре, и смотреть на Майкла приятно. Хорош. Хотя, пожалуй, и не в шмотках дело. Просто Майкл, напряженный до самого пересечения границы, окончательно расслабился только сейчас, начал улыбаться и дышать глубоко и ровно. 

Страшно подумать — пересечь границу Британии с преступником. Интересно, его считают мертвым или он все еще в розыске? Джеймс пытался заглянуть в документы Майкла, когда тот разговаривал с рыжим розовоухим пограничником, но вчитаться не получилось. Но Джеймс глазастый. В паспорте было написано что угодно, только не «Майкл Фассбендер». Заебись. Еще и подделка документов. Джеймс прикрывает глаза и фыркает — какое безумие. Наврать отцу про поездку к Мэнни, с которым, на самом деле, связь сразу после выпускного оборвалась, наврать, что он уже записался на филологические курсы при Тринити-Колледже... И рвануть на долбаной лодке к Северной Ирландии, а оттуда — прочь из страны. Безумие.

Майкл оборачивается, смотрит через плечо, и солнце золотит его глаза и ресницы. 

— Ну что, готов?

Джеймс передергивает плечами. Раньше надо было спрашивать. И даже не тогда, в домике, впопыхах, между по-щенячьи слюнявыми поцелуями, быстрыми, дурацкими, а вместо приветствия в первый день их знакомства. Наверное, Джеймс бы тогда ответил, что готов. Ведь жизнь всегда преподносит то, к чему ты готов. Пусть ты даже не знаешь об этом. 

— Он годится ей в отцы... — тянет Джеймс, подходя к Майклу, и хлопает его по плечу, заглядывает в лицо. Майкл хмурит брови:

— Что за ерунда?

— Стинг, — удивляется Джеймс, — не говори, что не знаешь. Джейн, кстати, он нравился. 

Майкл выглядит так, словно лимон целиком сжевал:

— Мэгги тоже. Но я не гожусь тебе в отцы. 

— Там «ей в отцы», а не «ему», — Джеймс отшатывается от бордюра и тянет за собой Майкла ровно в тот момент, когда мимо проносится старая раздолбанная ауди, поднимая фонтан склизко-коричневой грязи из лужи, — но смешно. Я мог бы, как в «Леоне», говорить, что ты мне не отец, а любовник.

— Мы не прикрывались тем, что я твой отец. 

Майкл серьезен, как первые признаки ВИЧ-инфекции. 

— Не суть, — Джеймс машет рукой, — ты уверен, что в Дублине тебя не поймают?

Серо-зеленые глаза смотрят осуждающе, и Джеймс фыркает. Ну конечно. Если этот чудик с пристреленным боком умудрился уплыть, сныкаться от полиции, добраться обратно на остров и оклематься... Святые угодники, он, наверное, может все. 

— Если ты чего-то очень хочешь, все получится, — Майкл совершенно спокоен, будто не о самой дикой авантюре в жизни Джеймса говорит, а о прогнозе погоды в Монахене на завтра. Джеймс вздыхает и согласно улыбается. Если хочешь — получится. 

Наверное, он будет скучать по самой красивой глуши на свете. Но только чуть-чуть.


End file.
